I'm a someone
by Jenix
Summary: Sakura and Hinata are nobody's at their school, but what happens when they sign up for the talent show? What will if they befriended with Sasuke and his friends? SasuxSaku NaruxHina NejixTen InoxShika. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first story hope you enjoy it!

Sakura: She doesn't own Naruto

I wish I do…

Chapter 1: Talent show

Beep… beep… bee- Slam!

"Okay! Okay! I'm up! Sheeeeesh!"

Hi my name is Haruno Sakura and I'm 17 years old. I have short cherry blossom hair, emerald eyes, and I go to school in Konoha High. My parents died in a car crash. In school no one really knows me. I feel like I'm invisible once, but then a girl name Hyuga Hinata showed up and we became best friends. She is the same age as me, have short dark purple hair, beautiful pearl eyes, and she has a crush on Uzamaki Naruto. Who never knew her for 4 years. She's just like me, fell left out.

I got dressed in my school uniform. Girls: Green skirt and white button shirt with a green ribbon in front. Boys: Green pants and white button shirt.

Then I went outside and saw Hinata in front of my gate (Yes she's rich because her aunt pays for everything).

"Ready to go Hina-chan." Sakura cheerily said.

"Sure Sakura-chan." Hinata replied.

As Sakura and Hinata walked to school they found a poster on the wall of the school.

"Huh? Talent Show on Friday?" Sakura read. Then there was an imaginary light bulb above her head.

"Hey Hina-chan why don't we sign up for the talent show, it could be fun…"

"I don't know Sakura-chan."

"Aww… come on Hina-chan. Anyway we have talented singing voice and we could make up a song." Sakura made puppy eyes.

"Ok, but I have to ask my father after school"

"Ok I'll go with you!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Our first class was Hakate Kakashi who was always late for our classes. As we went in we found out we're the first people in the classroom. While we wait, we started to read our library book. At 7:36, 4 boys and 2 girls came in and were chatting about something. They went pass by us like we never exist.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Please go out with me." Said a girl name Ino who have a crush on Sasuke a.k.a. president of Sasuke's fanclub. She has long blond hair and clear blue eyes.

"No and never will." Said a boy name Sasuke who is also rich and most popular in school. He has raven hair and onyx eyes.

"Ino when Sasuke says no he means no. Troublesome girl." Said a boy name Shikamaru who is lazy. His hair is black, shape like a pineapple when tied in a pony-tail, and have black eyes.

"None of your business lazy bum!" Ino glare at him then back to whine about Sasuke going out with her.

There were other students here name Naruto a.k.a. Hinata's crush, have blond hair, spiked up, and clear blue eyes.

Neji has long brown hair with a loose pony-tail in the end and dark pearl-eyes.

Tenten has brown hair tied into two buns and have brown eyes.

At the end of the school, they went to Hinata's house to ask for permission to enter the talent show.

"Yes Hinata, you may enter the talent show." Said Hiashi a.k.a. Hinata's father. We squeal in excitement and so everyday we rehearse our song until the day come.

"Come on Hina-chan, let's hurry up at the talent show"

"Sakura-chan I'm so nervous right now."

"Don't be because I'll always be at your side Hina-chan."

"Thank you Sakura-chan."

"No prop, now let's go." Sakura took her hand and they went to the talent show.

Well I'm done with that chapter.

Next Chapter: No one

"Well, well if it isn't the cherry blossom." Said a boy behind Sakura. Sakura turned

around and found Sasuke a meter away.

"Hey you pink hair freak! Stay away from my Sasuke-kun!"

"Well, you're ugly like a fat pig, Ino-pig!"


	2. No one

Well here's chapter 2

Sasuke: And she also don't own Naruto

Wait a minute! I thought that was Sakura's job?

Sasuke: Actually no, every Naruto character has to say it every each chapter.

Who's the idiot made that up?

Sasuke: You.

… Ok… Let's start the story.

Chapter 2: No one

"Okay everyone now here's our final contestant 'The Blossom'!" Said our principle Tsunade. Then Sakura and Hinata started to play their guitar.

Sakura: I am moving through the crowed

Hinata: Trying to find myself

Sakura: Feel like a guitar that's never played

Hinata: Will someone strum away

Both: And I ask myself

Who do I wanna be?

Do I wanna throw away the keys?

And invent a whole me

And I tell myself

No one, No one

Don't wanna be

No one

But me…

**Back at the crowd**

Sasuke eyes widen _"The pink hair girl's talented and looks some how familiar."_ Sasuke thought and then smirks, _"This is going to be interesting"_

"_That girl has the same eyes as Neji. I wonder if she's Neji's sister?"_ thought Naruto.

Hinata: You are moving through the crowd  
Sakura: Trying to find yourself  
Hinata: Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf  
Sakura: Will someone take you down?

Both: And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me…

**Backstage**

A certain blond hair girl watch them singing, playing, and thought, "_Those girls, look familiar somewhere… Oh, well. At least I would win this contest anyway, but wait… Why is my Sasuke-kun staring at that pink-headed girl that way? Is he falling for her or something? No! I won't let that happen. He is mine and no girl shall have him! Not even you… You pink hair freak!!!_ Then she glares at her back. (I know Ino sound mean, but there would be an Inox… It's a secret)

Both: Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and all the curtains

No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me…

Sakura: We are moving through the crowd...

After the song was over, the crowd cheered. Both of them smiled at them. "And the winners are 'The Blossom'!" declared Tsunade. The two girls went up the stage, went to get their reward. Ino glares at them and cursed under her breath. "Thank you everyone!" exclaimed Sakura.

After no one is on the stage, Sakura pack her guitar up.

Hinata said, "Sakura I've go to go ok? Bye" and then she ran off

"Bye" Sakura said back.

"Well, well if it isn't the cherry blossom." Said a boy behind Sakura. Sakura turned around and found Sasuke a meter away.

"Well, well if it isn't Mr. Popular." Mocked Sakura.

"My names Uchiha Sasuke." He took out a hand.

"Haruno Sakura" Sakura shook his hand.

"So Sakura have I seen you before?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I'm in your class, remember?" Sakura replied.

"Yea, I remembered you were the person who is a nobody at first."

"Hey!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke smirks.

"Can I walk you home?" He asked.

"Apologized first"

"Fine, I'm sorry"

"Ok, now you can walk me home" she said.

As they walked home, Sasuke asked,"Sakura does anyone know you?"

"Only one that is my best friend." she replied

"Who"

"Her name is Hyuga Hinata, she's in the same class as me and nobody knows we exist."

"So nobody knows you?"

"Yup" Said Sakura a little disappointed.

"Well, you have somebody to know you now."

"Who"

"Me."

"Oh…" Sakura blushed for asking a stupid question.

As they reach to Sakura's house, Sasuke said, "Sakura, can I meet your parents?"

Sakura bit her lower lip and said, "They died in a car crash."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "So your parents too, huh…"

"What do you mean?"

"My parents got killed by my brother…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"You don't have to." They grew in silence, until Ino showed up in front of them and said, "Hey you pink hair freak! Stay away from my Sasuke-kun!"

"What are you talking about? Sasuke and I are-"

"Liar! You just want him to yourself and you have a gigantic forehead too!"

"What! Why I aldda'-" But her mouth cover by Sasuke's hand.

"Ino leave"

"But Sasuke-kun, that forehead-girl is trying to take you away from me"

When Sakura heard the word _forehead-girl_ again. She broke free from Sasuke's grasp and said, "Well, you're ugly like a fat pig, Ino-pig!" I shouted. Sasuke, once again, covered my mouth and saw how mad Ino was now and said, "First of all Ino, Sakura is my friend and second, we're not together. Understood?"

Then Ino went off heart-broken and steamed mad.

"Thanks I thought she would never leave"

"Hn"

"Those that mean thank you?"

"Aa"

"Anyways, Sasuke I'll see you tomorrow" and I went into my house.

Well I'm done with this chapter.

Next chapter: Hinata's problem

"Ano… Sakura-chan why is Sasuke-san here too?" asked Hinata

"Well Hina-chan, Sasuke and I became friends yesterday."

Hinata's eyes opened slightly, her vision was blurry a little, _"What happened… Where am I...?"_


	3. Hinata's problem

Well hope you enjoy this chapter.

Naruto: She also don't own my show

Your show? I thought it was everyone Naruto's character show?

Naruto: Well, it has my name on it.

'Sasuke and Sakura walks in my room'

Sakura: Naruto that ain't fair!

Sasuke: Dobe it's everyone's show.

Ok guys let's stop fighting…

'Sasuke and Sakura attacks Naruto'

Ummm… moving on now

Chapter 3: Hinata's Problem

As Sakura got ready for school, the doorbell rang. She was expecting only Hinata, but it was Sasuke and Hinata in her front porch.

"Ano… Sakura-chan why is Sasuke-san here too?" asked Hinata.

"Hn" said/hn Sasuke.

"Well Hina-chan, Sasuke and I became friends yesterday."

"Oh…"

"So what are we-", but was interrupted by a loud mouth.

"Sasuke! Come on we have to go to school." It was no other then Naruto. Then Naruto look at the two other girls with eyes widened, "Ehhh….. You're the two blossoms."

"That's right" answered Sakura.

Then Hinata blushed when Naruto stared at her and Naruto said, "I'm Uzamaki Naruto!"

"My name is Haruno Sakura"

"A-and my n-name is H-hyuga H-hinata." Stuttered Hinata.

"I hope we become friends, Sakura-chan, Hinata."

Hinata was disappointed when Naruto said Sakura-_chan_. Then Hinata didn't realize Naruto was in front of her face and said, "Hinata are you okay?" Then Hinata blushed like a tomato and fainted.

"Ehhh!!!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in a union.

"What did you do to Hina-chan?!" yelled Sakura while grabbing his collar and about to punch him.

"I didn't do anything. I just said if she was okay. I swear."

"Well, she doesn't look okay. Does she?" Then Sasuke grabbed Sakura's fist from getting ready to hit Naruto.

"It's okay Sakura, Hinata might have a fever or something. Let's just take her to the nurse at the school."

**At the nurse room**

Hinata's eyes opened slightly, her vision was blurry a little, _"What happened… Where am I...?"_

"So you finally woke up." Hinata looked at the person. She was wearing a white coat and has a short black hair almost touching her shoulder.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Shizune the nurse. Your friends drop you off the nurse room because they say you just fainted."

"Wait! What time is it?"

"Its 8:47"

"Oh no, I'm late!"

"No worries, you'll have a nurse notes. (Don't know if it's a real word) Here." She gave Hinata a nurse note.

"Thank you."

**In the classroom**

"Do you have a two?" asked Sakura.

"Aww, man... You beat me! I want a rematch!" exclaimed Naruto.

"It's only a card game dobe."Said Sasuke.

"What did you say teme?!"

"Both of you cut it out." Exclaimed Sakura. Then Hinata came in, sat beside Sakura, and said, "Sakura-chan, what's going on?"

"Oh, Hina-chan are you okay? Did Naruto do anything to you? How many fingers I'm holding?" As Sakura questioned her, she held up two fingers.

"I'm okay, no, Naruto-kun didn't do anything to me, and the answer is two." "I told you Sakura-chan, I didn't do anything to her."

"Your right and I'm sorry Naruto."

"It's okay!"

Then Hinata's head was down, Sakura noticed this and said, "Hina-chan, why are you so down?"

"Because Naruto-kun called you Sakura-_chan_."

"That just the way he becomes best friend with me and I know some day he'll call you Hinata-_chan_, Hina-chan"Said Sakura with a smiled. Hinata smiled back at the comment and blushed.

**1 hour later**

The door open and a man with a masked on, covered its left eye, silver hair came in.

Well I'm done with this chapter.

Sasuke and Sakura still attacking Naruto

Ok, this is ridiculous… Stop fighting now!

All of them froze

Ok, Naruto nobody owns the show except Masashi.

Naruto: What! He shouldn't have been the author then! Ha! See if you can pass that!

Sigh Naruto if he isn't the author, then you don't exist with the other characters.

Naruto:…

Next Chapter: The attack of Sasuke's fangirls

"Don't you have something to do, Ino-pig?"

"Why the heck do you girls have to be so mean to her, especially you Ino?!" Exclaimed Sasuke.

"She told me she was doing something important" replied Sakura

Sasuke and Sakura held hands and started to run away for their lives.


	4. The attack of Sasuke's fangirls

The next chapters up hope you enjoy it!!!

Hinata: S-she d-doesn't o-

Spit it out!

Hinata: She doesn't own Naruto!

Good...

Chapter 4: The attack of Sasuke's fangirls

"Hello class. I'm so sorry I was late because-"

"Yeah, yeah we know that's a lie" exclaimed the class. Kakashi sweatdropped it.

"Anyways, I don't feel like teaching you guys today, so do something and don't bother me" After that said, he took out his favorite pervert book.

"Sakura I have to do something important so see you later" Then she walk out the door.

Sakura faced Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke want to talk?"

Sasuke nodded.

While Sakura was talking to Sasuke, Ino came out of no where, "Hey forehead-girl" Sakura glare at her

"Don't you have something to do, Ino-pig?"

"Well, I just want you to know that you should… Stay away from my Sasuke-kun!" Then all of Sasuke's fangirls was now behind of Ino. They glare at Sakura really mean, so Sakura hide behind Sasuke for protection. So Sasuke glare at them, which frightens the fangirls.

"Why the heck do you girls have to be so mean to her, especially you Ino?!" Exclaimed Sasuke.

"But Sasuke-kun, that witch is trying to-"

"Don't even call her that! She is just a friend of mine. Come on Sakura, I want you to meet the rest of my friends." Sasuke took her hand and walk off.

**Sakura's pov**

"Thanks for saving me back there Sasuke"

"Hn"

"_What the heck does 'Hn' mean?" _

"Hey Sasuke"

"Yeah?"

"What does 'Hn' mean?" Sasuke smirked.

"You have to find it out yourself'

"Why?"

"'Cause I said so"

"Not fair" I looked at the opposite direction of Sasuke's

**End of pov**

"Yo Sasuke" They look to see who it was and it was Neji.

"Hey Neji I want you to meet Sakura"

"Hmm… A cherry blossom name. It fits too. Nice to meet you Sakura" He took Sakura's hand and kiss it. Sakura's face turned red. Sasuke glared at him.

"Nice to meet you too, Neji"

"So you're the talent show winner… interesting, but we'll be friends and by the way have you seen Hinata-sama?" asked Neji.

"She told me she was doing something important" replied Sakura

"Thank you" and then he walked off.

"Hey Sasuke, who's that girl with you? Is she your girlfriend?" It was a girl name Tenten.

"Tenten this is Sakura a good friend of mine"

"Nice to meet you Sakura, I hope we become good friends" She smiled

"I hope so too" Sakura smiled back.

"So this is the winner of the talent show?" Shikamaru walk towards us.

"Yup and she so talented ain't she?" asked Tenten

"I guess so" Shikamaru replied lazily.

"Well, Shikamaru and I are going to the library to do our report, so see you guys later" Then they left.

"Nice friends you got there"

"Hn"

"I'm starting to hate that word Sasuke" Sasuke smirks. Then all the fangirls show up.

"There he is!"

"But why is she with that girl?"

"Maybe she's trying to make Sasuke hers"

"We can't let that happened"

"Let's get her!"

Sasuke and Sakura held hands and started to run away for their lives. Then they went outside and climb a tree.

"Sasu-" But Sasuke covers her mouth.

"Shhh…"

"Where are they"

"Maybe they went that way" All the fangirls left. Sasuke and Sakura sigh in relief.

Well I'm done with this chapter.

Wait a minute. 'Looks around and saw Hinata on the ground'

Hinata wake up you can't sleep in the time like this! 'Shakes her wildly'

Next chapter: Sakura meets Sai

Her eyes widen with fear. All Sasuke's fangirls were right in front of her.

"Oh crap" Then Sakura ran to the right of her direction.

"You mean saucy with a hair like a chicken's butt, yeah I know him" He said

"You look like an old hag to me"

"… HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AN OLD HAG!" Sakura glared at him.


	5. Sakura meets Sai

Hope you enjoy it!

Kiba: She doesn't own Naruto.

Hey, if Kiba's here, then that must mean… Akamaru's here! Hey Kiba, can I play with Akamaru during the story?"

Kiba: Sure. 'Akamaru came out of nowhere and tackle me on the ground and started to like my face. Kiba smiled'

Chapter 5: Sakura meets Sai

When the bell ring for lunch, both of them went to the cafeteria, and saw their friends sitting on the table with Hinata, so both of them sat on the same table as them.

"Hey guys, I need to go use the restroom, be right back" said Sakura.

"Do you want me to come with you, since my fangirls was trying to attack last time"

asked Sasuke.

"Nah, I'm ok"

"Ok then" Then Sakura walked out of the cafeteria.

When Sakura finished using the restroom, she walks out the door. When she did her eyes widen with fear. All Sasuke's fangirls were right in front of her.

"Oh crap" Then Sakura ran to the right of her direction.

"Let's get her girls" Said Ino. Then all of them ran after Sakura.

As Sakura was running, she bumped into someone and fell on the floor.

"I'm sorry" Sakura said. Then she felt a hand grabbed her wrist and drag her to the side of the hallway. The stranger cover her mouth, just encase if she say anything. As the fangirls ran pass them, he let go of Sakura. Sakura stared at him and thought it was Sasuke's twin.

"Ano… Thank you" Sakura thank him. He only nodded

"By any chance, do you know who Sasuke is?"

"You mean saucy with a hair like a chicken's butt, yeah I know him" He said. Sakura giggle when she imagine of Sasuke's hair.

"Are you Sasuke's brother?"

"Heck no, why would I be the chicken butt's brother?"

"Maybe because you look like him"

"I do not look like him"

"Ok, by the way what's your name?"

"I'm Sai" he replied coolly.

"My names Haruno Sakura"

"You look like an old hag to me"

"… HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AN OLD HAG!" Sakura glared at him.

"Also, you're ugly too" He smiled

"… HOW DARE YOU!!!" Sakura death glared him. Then she punches him in the face so hard he flew to the wall.

Sai stood up from the floor, "Ugly you should stop hitting people before you turn even uglier"

"Why you little-"

"Little? You're the one who's little here"

"Ugh! Forget you, the only thing I was trying to do is make friends with you. Now, you're being so mean when we just met?!"

"We are friends ugly, but I call you ugly as a nickname I made"

"But I don't like it"

"Well, get use to it"

Sakura 'humph' and walked to the cafeteria. Then so tripped and was about to hit the ground forward. When she felt two arms grabbed her wait. She looks up to see who it was and it was Sai. Sai help her up.

"Ugly, you should be more careful because if you hit your face on the ground it is even uglier" said Sai. Sakura only smiled and hit playfully on his arm.

"Thank you Sai"

**Back in the cafeteria**

"_I wonder what is taking her so long."_ Thought Sasuke

"Hey guys, I'm going to go check on Sakura, just incase if my fangirls attack her or something" said Sasuke.

"Okay teme" said Naruto.

When Sasuke walks out of the cafeteria, he saw Sakura and Sai walking towards him and was talking to each other. Sasuke death glares at Sai. A little bit hint of jealousy.

"Oh, Hi Sasuke" greeted Sakura

"Yes, hello saucy" greeted Sai with a fake smiled.

"Hello Sakura" Sasuke look at Sai.

"Hello Sai" with a low voice.

When Sakura look at Sasuke's hair she started to giggled and Sai only have a smile when Sakura's giggling. (A slight SaiSaku and no, this is not about that pairing)

"What's so funny?" asked Sasuke.

"S-sasuke I-I'm S-sorry" Then she giggled louder.

"I told her that your hair looks like a chicken's butt" Said Sai with a fake smile.

Sasuke's veins throbbing, "I thought I told you not to tell anyone" said Sasuke with a low voice.

"Well to bad" Said Sai.

"Sai don't be to Sasuke like that" said Sakura recovering from her giggling.

"Oh, I'm sorry ugly. I didn't know you like Saucy here"

"I like him as a friend"

"Sure you do…"

"Hey" She then punches Sai playfully on the arm.

Sasuke look at his watch. "Hey guys the bell is about to ring. We should get going now" said Sasuke

"Okay" Sakura said cheerfully.

Sasuke chuckled and Sai only smiled at her reaction.

So then they walk to their next class.

Well, I'm done with this chapter. Bye Kiba and Akamaru.

'Waved goodbye at them and they waved back'

Next chapter: Fanboys attacks!

Sakura's face was shock.

"Seems like ugly has a fanclub" said Sai

"Hey! Bakas, she's doesn't belong to anyone!" shouted Sasuke

"What happened here teme?" asked Naruto.


	6. Fanboys attack

Enjoy this chappy!

Shino: She doesn't own Naruto.

Hi Shino! I have the honey you ask for.

Shino: Excellent… 'Bumble bees came out and started to eat the honey'

Chapter 6: Fanboys attack

As they walk in to the classroom, they heard some noises.

"Sakura I love you"

"Please, go out with me"

"No, go out with me"

"Sakura you and I are met to be together"

Sakura's face was shock.

"Seems like ugly has a fanclub" said Sai and glare at them with a hint of jealousy. Sasuke glare at all of them. Which frighten the boys.

"Don't call her ugly, she's beautiful!"

"Hey! Who said you two can be with her?!"

"Yeah! She is my Sakura."

"What do you mean yours she's mine" When Sakura was shivering and scared thinking being taken by the fanboys.

"Hey! Bakas, she's doesn't belong to anyone!" shouted Sasuke.

"Yeah! Ugly are never will your property!" shouted Sai. Sakura was stunned at Sasuke and Sai. The fangirls glared at Sakura. Sakura hide behind Sai.

As they walk pass the fanboys/girls, they sat next to the window. Sai in front, Sakura behind Sai, and Sasuke behind Sakura.

Naruto and the group came and sat next to them.

"What happened here teme?" asked Naruto

"Ugly have a fanclub" said Sai.

"What! But how did she get a fanclub so soon before me!" Naruto shouted.

"Maybe she's smart, talented, and pretty to them, dope" said Sasuke.

"Hey don't call me that teme!"

"Shut up your too loud, dope" Then both of them have a glare contest.

Then a person came up to Sakura, "Sakura, I'm Rook Lee. Please go out with me. I'll protect you until I die" Then he did his guy pose. (Whatever you call it. -.-') Sasuke and Sai gave him dead glares. Dead silence…

"Umm… Lee that's nice of you to ask me out, but…" _"Oh no! What to do! What to do!"_ Sakura started panicking in her mind.

"But…" His face smile are going down.

"I'm sorry, but you're too weird, no offense. But we can be friends" said Sakura

"Oh, okay… Yes, we can be friends" said Lee looking so down.

"Please Lee, don't look so down. That hurts me" said Sakura a little worried.

"I am sorry" He wipes his tears away and then he put a smile on and walk off.

"_She's to kind and innocent"_ then Sasuke's heart pouts _"What are my feelings about her… Is it love? No, an Uchiha must not have feelings… or do they" _Sasuke question himself.

"Ahem" All class got their attention to their teacher, Asuma.

"Today we will have a take care baby project. So, I'll assign your partners" both fanboys/girls cross their finger to partner up with their crushes. (Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Ino, and Neji) Let's move to the last parts.

"Yamanka Ino partner…" _"I know I'll be partner with Sasuke because I always do"_ Ino smirked.

"Nara Shikamaru"

"What! Why am I with that lazy person?" shouted Ino. The fangirls sigh in relief.

"Quiet down. Troublesome girl" said Shikamaru.

"Ino, sit down and get use to it!" yelled Asuma. Ino quietly sat down.

"Uzamaki Naruto partner Hyuga Hinata" Hinata blushed.

"Alright, let's do our best Hinata"

"O-okay N-naruto-kun"

"Hyuga Neji partner with Tenten"

"Hn" said/Hn Neji.

"Since there only three left… Haruno Sakura partner with Uchiha Sasuke and Sai" Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke's face were in shock

"What!" Shouted the fanboys/girls.

"Quiet down" yelled Asuma.

"You guys are going to live with each other in a week with a baby and no school."

**After school**

Sakura, Sai and Sasuke were walking out of school carrying the baby. (It's fake)

"Hey guys I left my books at school, be right back" Sakura went back in the school. (Sakura was the one holding the baby)

"Hey! You two!" Sasuke and Sai face the person. There were 7 boys in front of them.

"How about one of us trade a girls one our project" said one of them.

"There is no way we're trading to some fags like you guys" spatted Sai and glare at them. Sasuke nodded and glare at them too.

"Well, we just have to do this in a hard way… Ready boys" Then all of them smirked. Sai and Sasuke look at each other and smirked.

When Sakura came back she was stunned, "What the heck happen here?" she looked all the boys on the ground.

"We took care of them for trying to fighting over you" Said Sasuke without a bruise same goes with Sai.

"Wow, you guys didn't have a scratch on either" Sasuke and Sai smirked.

"Well, which place should we live in?" Sakura asked.

"How about my place" said Sasuke.

"No, your house is so small, so let's go to my place" said Sai. Then both of them glare at each other with electricity between them. Sakura only sweatdropped.

"Umm… Guys how about my place?" Both of them look at her then nodded.

Well I'm done with this chapter.

Shino: Thank you for the honey.

Anytime Shino.

Next chapter: What happen to the baby?

"There is no way I'm sleeping with you guys" said Sakura.

"Now look what you Saucy!" yelled Sai.

"What do you mean, you're the one who did that!" Sasuke shouted back.

"Sasuke, Sai where's the baby?" asked Sakura. Both Sai and Sasuke look at her nervous.


	7. What happen to the baby?

Hi everyone hope you like this chapter.

Shikamaru: She doesn't own Naruto people… sheesh…

Don't talk to them like that!

Shikamaru: Whatever… Troublesome girl…

What you say Shika?

Shikamaru: Nothing…

Chapter 7: What happen to the baby?

**In Saukra's house/mansion**

"Well, you guys know what place is what and where is where" said Sakura. Both of them nodded.

"Miss Sakura" Sakura turn to one of the maiden.

"Miss Sakura, your aunt called and told me that she wants all the guess rooms to be locked, so the only room you guys can sleep is your room" The maiden said in one breath.

"What!" Sakura shouted. Both Sasuke and Sai's eyes widen. The maiden shiver in Sakura's loud voice.

"I'm sorry Miss Sakura, but your aunt wants you to hook up with a guy"

"Well, tell her to forget it and don't lock the doors"

"Sorry Miss Sakura, your aunt's quest is already taken. Have a nice day" and then she run off. Sakura face them.

"There is no way I'm sleeping with you guys" said Sakura

**At night time**

Sakura was in her nightgown, it's white and cherry blossoms all over. While Sasuke and Sai were in their pajamas. Sasuke: Dark blue Sai: Black and they were blushing madly when they saw Sakura.

"Ok, guys which side of the bed do you want to sleep in?" asked Sakura. Sakura's bed was a queen size.

"I'll take the right" said Sasuke trying to recover his blush.

"Then I'll take the left" said Sai trying to recover his blush too. Then Sasuke lay on the bed, Sakura in the middle, then Sai on her left. They close their eyes to sleep. Sakura was the one who fell asleep first, so her grab Sasuke and Sai's hand. Both of them smiled then fell asleep with her.

**The next day**

Sakura woke up and stood up and stretch, "Woot, I fell better already" When she looks around her and found that Sasuke and Sai are still asleep. Sakura giggle to see how they look cute while they were sleeping. Then she crawls under the bed to the end to get out and change quickly just in case if they woke up. She went to the kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

_Dear Miss Sakura,_

_As you are reading this all the employers are gone on a vacation by your aunt. So enjoy the week with the two handsome men._

"Curse you aunt" said Sakura while throwing the letter in the garbage. Then when she open the refrigerator, her eyes widen, wrote a note, put on the counter, took her purse, and left. When Sasuke and Sai woke up they change cloths and went to the kitchen.

"Sakura, where are you?" said Sasuke.

"Hey Saucy, I found a note from her" Sai threw it to him.

_Dear Sasuke and Sai,_

_I'm buying some groceries for our lunch and look out for the baby. Find something to eat while I'm gone too._

_Sakura _

"Well, the only thing we have for found is tomatoes, four bread, and salads" said Sai while putting on the counter in front of Sasuke.

"Let me go check if there's any drinks" While Sai was searching for drinks, Sasuke started eating tomatoes.

"Ok, I found some drin- Saucy what are you doing?!" Sai exclaimed.

"Eating tomatoes" replied Sasuke and started eating another one. Then Sai whacked his head.

"What the heck was that for" Sasuke glare at him.

"That was for NOT SAVING SOME TOMATOES FOR ME!"

"WHO CARES"

"I DO" Then both of them look at the last tomato on the counter and race towards it. Then both of them pull the tomato until one of them let go. But both of them let it go and landed on the baby's face.

"Now look what you done Saucy" said Sai.

"What do you mean, you're the one who did that" said Sasuke.

"Forget it let's just clean the baby until Sakura gets back" So they both grabbed it.

"Saucy let go I got it"

"No, you let go, I got it first" When they kept on pulling, it slipped out of their hand and went out of the window in the back yard and landed in the pool.

"What the heck is your problem?! First you threw tomato at it and now it's in the pool" said Sasuke.

"You must be blind, you're the one who did it" Then they glare at each other and an electric line came between them. Then they hear the door slam.

"Sasuke, Sai I'm home" Then they started to panicked.

"Sasuke, Sai what are you doing?"

"Nothing" They said in a reunion.

"Oh okay, I bought some-" But then she realize the baby was gone.

"Sasuke, Sai where's the baby?" asked Sakura. Both Sasuke and Sai look at her nervously.

Done!

Shikamaru: Quiet down… Troublesome girl...

That's it Shika, you're going down. 'Punches him and knock him out' and I'm sorry, but the next chapter have to wait until Sunday. Since I'm currently working on my new story Mother Nature.

Next chapter: The stalker Ino plan 1

"Why does she always hanging out with Sasuke-kun and Sai-kun?" Ino questioned herself.

"Ino, where we going?" ask Shikamaru.

"To her house" replied Ino.

"Why are we doing this again?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"To stop her from keeping them away from me!" shouted Ino.


	8. The stocker Ino plan 1

Sorry if I haven't update lately because school is such a pain in the butt.

Ino: And she totally flunks a science test Friday.

Hey! I thought you were supposed to keep it a secret you… you big fat liar!

Ino: Hey, that really hurts inside.

Oh, sorry Ino-chan I was playing with you since you were so mean to Sakura in this story and told them about my grade.

Ino: That's because she's taking Sasuke-kun and Sai-kun away from me!

You know what Ino-chan? There is some else who likes you and you might like him back in my story…

Ino: There is no way I'm going to like him, but if he's cute then I like him. (Then she goes on and on)

Ino! We get the point!

Ino: Fine, I'll stop… She doesn't own Naruto.

And if you notice I made a mistake so its stocker instead.

Chapter 8: The stocker Ino plan 1

"You guys did what!" shouted Sakura. She was steaming mad and was ready to beat the crap out of them.

"Come down ugly, we'll just clean her," said Sai.

"That's it Sai, you ask for it." Sakura punch Sai across the living room and landed on the couch. Sasuke was standing there with shock.

"Anymore comments?" Sakura growled. Sasuke only whistled.

While they were washing the baby, let's look what Ino and Shikamaru's doing.

"Why does she always hanging out with Sasuke-kun and Sai-kun?" Ino questioned herself.

"Uh… Earth to Ino, I need help with the baby." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Shut up, I'm trying to think up a plan here!" yelled Ino.

"Quiet down, you'll make the baby cry, troublesome woman."

"At least I'm not lazy right now"

"I'm lazy… What the heck are you talking about? You're not even taking care of our baby."

"What do you mean that I haven't taken care of our baby?"

"When we decided to go to your house and stay there, you started to talk about how you're jealous of Sakura"

"I don't care about the baby right now and I'm not jealous" Then Ino stood up.

"_Right…"_ Shikamaru thought.

"Come on and leave the baby here." With that said she left the house and Shikamaru put the baby on its crib and quickly follow Ino.

"Ino, where we going?" ask Shikamaru.

"To her house" replied Ino.

"Who's 'her'?" Ino stopped, face him, and put one hand on her hips.

"Sakura, isn't that obvious?"

"When you put it that way, yeah…"

"And I thought you were smart, lazy bum," As Ino started walking, she smirked at her plan. When they got to her house, Ino look into the every window to check if they were home and they weren't. Ino smirked even wider and turn to Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru, I have a plan to humiliate Sakura, so listen carefully." Ino whisper her plan in his ear. When she finish, Shikamaru said, "Ino, don't you think that's too mean?"

"Not when she's trying to steal them away from me."

"But Ino they're not yours and they're only friends to her, geez…"

"Yeah right, she has been hanging around them all the time. Will you answer that?"

"Because that's an assignment from our teacher."

"Screw the teacher, you're still part of this plan or else…"

"Fine, fine… But if we get in trouble then this is your entire fault."

"Whatever now get the things we need before they come back." As they got back and put up the bucket of green goo on top of Sakura's door.

"Why are we doing this again?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"To stop her from keeping them away from me!" shouted Ino. Shikamaru sigh.

When there finish, they walk out of the house and hid behind the bushes. When they saw them, Ino smirked. Sakura was chasing Sai and he was holding a chocolate, while Sasuke follow them. It looked like they were having a great time.

"Give my chocolate back Sai" whined Sakura while laughing.

"Hey Saucy, catch," Sai threw to Sasuke. Sasuke caught it stretch his arm really high, as Sakura tries to reach it, while Ino glare at her and wanted to strangle her.

"Come on Sasuke give it back," Then Sakura did her puppy eyes. Then Sasuke gave it back to her and she ate it happily. As they got inside, Sasuke reach for Sakura's door and opens it. SPLASH! Sasuke was covered with green slimy goo and a bucket on his head. While Sai and Sakura laugh their heads off. Sasuke took the bucket off his head and face them with anger.

"Ok, who the hell did that?!" Exclaimed Sasuke. (This time I'm going to use curse words and nobody will take me alive!)

"It wasn't me," both of them say in a union.

**Outside of the house**

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!! I can't believe I did that to Sasuke-kun!" Exclaimed Ino as anime tears falls off of her face.

"I knew it…" said Shikamaru.

"How?" asked Ino.

"Since Sasuke was the first one who went inside the house and was walking toward her door, it will fall on him instead of her," he explains.

"Smartass" Shikamaru smirked.

**Back to the house**

"Is that so…" said Sasuke suspiciously.

"Yup," said Sakura. Then Sasuke took out his water gun.

"Then say hello to my little friend," said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Run for your life!" Sakura yelled and both of them ran for there life.

Done!!!!!!!

Ino: I can't believe I did that to Sasuke-kun. (Still have anime tears in her eyes.)

It's ok Ino. (Comforting her)

Next chapter: The stocker Ino plan 2

When Sai walk into the living room…

Bam!

Sai was cover in white.

"Who the hell did that!" yelled Sai.


	9. The stocker Ino plan 2

Hi everyone! Here's the new chapter!

Choji: And it's time for a snack. 'Starts eating'

Choji…

Choji: 'munch' 'munch'

CHOJI!

Choji: yeah?

Put the chips down and do the disclaimer…

Choji: she doesn't own Naruto 'Starts eating again'

Chapter 9: The stocker Ino plan 2

Both Sakura and Sai were dripping wet.

"Sasuke that's not fair, I didn't do it," whined Sakura.

"And I don't care," Sasuke smirked, "I'll be right back to wash this thing all over me." Then he went to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"I can't believe he squirt water at me when it was you who did it," said Sakura while glare at Sai.

"What the hell are you talking about? You and I know that was you," Sai glared back.

"What! I didn't even go to my room this afternoon," said Sakura.

"Me either," dead silence…

"Wait, if you didn't do it and I didn't either, then who?" They start thinking. Then they shrug it off and forgot about it.

"Hey Sai"

"Yeah?"

"It's your turn to change the baby." Then Sakura walk off and start giggling to hear Sai growl.

**Outside of the house**

"Ok Shikamaru, I have another plan and we'll do it tonight," said Ino.

"Whatever…" said Shikamaru.

"_I doubt that, this time would be Sakura," he_ thought.

**The next day**

Sai was the first one who woke up, so he got dress, went to the kitchen, and heading to the living room to watch some TV.

When Sai walk into the living room… and he steps on a string…

Bam!

Sai was cover in white.

"Who the hell did that!" yelled Sai. Sakura and Sasuke came in still sleepy.

**Outside the house**

"NOOOOOOO!!! This time it's Sai-kun! Why does this have to happen and not her." Anime tears falls off her face. Shikamaru smirked.

**Inside the house**

"Did what," said Sakura yawning. When they saw Sai in white they can't help but laugh their heads off.

"It's not fucking funny," Sai growled.

"I'm sorry Sai, but why are you covering in flour?" ask Sakura while recovering from laughing.

"Well, _someone_ here put a bag of flour on top of the living room door," Sai glare at both of them. Then Sakura looks at her watch and said, "Hey guys I have to go change and meet Hina-chan at the park, so see you guys later and don't screw things up this time." With that said she went to the room and change quickly and left. When Sakura left, Sai grab a wet towel and start wiping his face.

"Hey Saucy," said Sai. Sasuke faced him.

"Do you wonder why we get hit and she doesn't?"

"Why?"

"Maybe because she's doing this prank to us or someone else…"

"I think it's either our fangirls are trying to prank her, fanboys doing this to us, or she's doing this to us," said Sasuke.

"I pick the third one," answered Sai.

"Me too, because maybe she just want us to look stupid," agreed Sasuke. (They're in a naïve mode now)

Then Sai said, "If she wants to prank us…"

"Then we'll have to prank back," Sasuke finished. Both of them smirked and shook hands as truths right now.

Done!

Choji: Do you have more chips that I can eat.

Choji! Go to your house and eat! You almost ate all my food during my story!

Next chapter: The most horrible prank and sadness

"I have a good idea to get her back," Sasuke smirked.

Sakura ran out the house and went to the park.

"We screw up this time Saucy," said Sai sadly.


	10. The most horrible prank and sadness

I'm so sorry if this chapter took so long because I have 6 projects and 3 essays…

Lee: And I'm doing the disclaimer today.

Hey Lee, I'm sorry you've got rejected by Sakura.

Lee: Please, do not remind me… (Turns around and started to cry)

Lee, please don't cry.

Lee: I am sorry and she does not own Naruto.

Chapter 10: The most horrible prank and sadness

**In the park**

Hinata was sitting in the park bench, waiting patiently for Sakura arrival.

"Hina-chan!" Hinata turn to the person who calls out her name and it was Sakura.

"Hina-chan, I came as you said," Sakura smiled, but Hinata only look down. Then Sakura sat by her.

"Hina-chan what's wrong?" ask Sakura.

"Naruto-kun…" she muttered.

"What's wrong with Naruto?"

"Naruto-kun got hurt, so now he's in the hospital and has to stay there until two weeks. I can't do the project without Naruto-kun," Hinata have tears fallen out of her eyes and started crying. Then she felt two arms around her and patting her back.

"I'm so sorry, but maybe you can do the baby project in the hospital with Naruto," said Sakura. Hinata stood up and wiped her tears away and smiled at Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura-chan," said Hinata.

"No problem and how's it been with Naruto, have you ask him out yet?" Sakura question. Hinata only turn red, with that, Sakura only giggled.

**In Sakura house/mansion**

"I have a good idea to get her back," Sasuke smirked.

"Oh and how?" said Sai. Then Sasuke whisper in his ear and Sai pull back.

"Ooooo… I didn't know the mighty Uchiha can come up with that," Sai smiled.

"Come on, we'll need the stuff to do it and we have to do it before she comes back." said Sasuke.

Sakura and Hinata were heading to Sakura's house to chat.

"So then Naruto panic, ran random direction, and ran into the wall," said Hinata.

"Hahaha… He really did that," said Sakura.

"Yup," replied Hinata."

"That's Naruto alright; he can sometimes be so dense."

"If only he was smart to know…," Hinata started to blush.

"You like him," answer Sakura. With that she turns red.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your little secret," Sakura wink at her.

"Hey Hina-chan, when we get to my house want to grab something to eat?" said Sakura.

"Sure," replied Hinata.

When they got to Sakura's house, she was in front of Hinata, and trying to unlock the door. When she unlocks it and enters the house…

SPLASH!

She was cover in brown slippery mud, "What the hell happen!" she screeches and wipes the mud off of her eyes. Then when she walks forward…

SPLASH!

She was cover in syrup and feathers fall down on her. Hinata only look at her with wide eyes and ran towards her.

"Sakura-chan are you ok?" said Hinata, helping Sakura wipe off the stuff on her with a towel.

"Well, well, looks like the cherry blossom came back with feathers all over," Both girls look to see who it was and it was Sasuke and Sai smirking down on Sakura.

"Sasuke, Sai you did this? Why?" said Sakura.

"Maybe because the last two days that happen to us," said Sai.

"What do you mean," said Sakura.

"You know what we mean, the green goo and the white flour," said Sasuke.

"But I didn't do it…" said Sakura.

"Yeah right, like we'll believe that ugly," said Sai. Then they saw tears in her eyes.

"You guys are total assholes!" Sakura yelled, with that Sakura ran out the house and went to the park.

"Sakura-chan come back!" Hinata ran out the house and glare at both boys that have blank faces.

"Why are you guys so mean to her?" shouted Hinata.

"Because she pranks us so we prank back," said Sasuke.

"If she did, then why would she run away?" yelled Hinata.

"Well… uh…" said Sai.

"You guys are so dense," with that Hinata ran after Sakura.

**Outside of the house**

"Yes, I can't believe Sasuke-kun and Sai-kun did that to that witch," said Ino.

"Ino, why are you so mean to Sakura?" ask Shikamaru.

"Because she tries to steal them away from me, duh," replied Ino.

"But does it look like she's trying?"

"Well… no… but that doesn't mean she is." Shikamaru sigh on her stupidly self.

"Ino, all I'm saying is that she's only friends with them and not trying to snatch them."

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Both turn around to see who it was and it was both Sasuke and Sai.

"Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun, we were just…" Ino blush and looks away.

"Just what," said Sasuke. Then Ino bow down.

"I'm sorry, Sakura didn't do those prank on you guys, it was us," said Ino. Then both Sasuke and Sai's eyes widen.

"Us?" said Shikamaru.

"Alright, it was me," confess Ino. When she look up, she on see two boys glaring down on her. She started to shiver in fear.

"If it wasn't for you we wouldn't do bad stuff to her Ino," Sasuke spatted an anger.

"I'm so sorry what I did, please forgive me," said Ino and it sounded like she was about to cry. Both Sasuke and Sai sigh, they can't blame her fangirlish matter. (What ever you call it) Then Sai face Sasuke.

"We screw up this time Saucy," said Sai sadly.

**In the park**

Sakura was under the tree and she was crying about the incident before.

"Sakura-chan," said a familiar voice.

"Sakura-chan where are you?" Sakura looks behind the tree where she was and saw Hinata back facing her.

"H-Hina-chan…" Sakura mutter her name. Then Hinata turns around and was glad to see it was Sakura. She ran towards her and was about to hug her when she realize that Sakura was still covered in sticky stuff.

"Sakura-chan, I want to hug you, but umm… you're kind of in a sticky situation," said Hinata. Sakura only smiled and giggle.

"Hina-chan, I knew I can count on you, but…" Then tears fill up in her eyes, "I think both of them be friendly to me just to make fun of me." With that Sakura started to cried.

"Saku-chan, don't worry, you can live with me until the projects over," said Hinata. Sakura wipes her tears away.

"Thanks Hina-chan, but I can't, its part of our projects," said Sakura.

"Screw the project Sakura-chan," said Hinata.

"Hina-chan, you go girl" Hinata blushed.

Done!

Lee: Jenny-chan, I'm sorry, but I have to go because Gai-sensei is calling me to train.

Ok Lee, bye!

Next chapter: Don't leave us

"Sakura, Sai and I want to say sorry about the incident earlier," said Sasuke.

"Let go of me Sasuke!" yelled Sakura.

"Not until you tell us why you are leaving!" Sasuke yelled back.

"I have my reasons," answer Sakura.


	11. Don't leave

Hello people chapter 11 is up and we have also have a guest to do the disclaimer.

Tenten: Konichuwa! (Applauses)

Ok Tenten-chan, how does it feel to be here?

Tenten: Great and exciting.

I'm glad and why don't you do the disclaimer for us now because we don't want the readers to wait.

Tenten: She does not own Naruto.

Chapter 11: Don't leave us

"Ok, Hina-chan, I'll meet you at your house to explain this to your father," said Sakura. They were sitting on the park bench, discussing about Sakura staying at Hinata's house.

As they were walking separate direction, Sakura walk straight towards her mansion to pack up her stuff to live with Hinata for now. She unlocks her door and when she enters her mansion. It was dark inside, so she turns on the light, and when she did, she was shock to see Sasuke and Sai right in front of her.

"Sakura, Sai and I want to say sorry about the incident earlier," said Sasuke. Sakura didn't say anything, but let Sasuke continue.

"It was an accident, the whole reason we did that was because you were untouched by the pranks that happen to us and now we know who did it…"

"It was Ino the pig," said Sai who was trying to make Sakura better. Then Sakura smiled at them.

"You guys don't have to make up stories to blame her for the pranks you guys did to me. Just because she's mean to me doesn't mean she can come over and set up pranks by herself," said Sakura. Both Sasuke and Sai were confuse, why would they make up a story.

"But Sakura it's the tru-," Sasuke was cut off by her.

"Don't worry Sasuke and now I'm going to take a shower," with that said, Sakura walks pass them and went upstair and turns on the water. Sai turn to Sasuke.

"Something's not right about her," said Sai. Sasuke notice too, something is wrong with her and they intend to find out.

When Sakura's done taking a shower, she called Hinata.

"Hina-chan this is Sakura," said Sakura.

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan! What's going on over there?" said Hinata.

"It looks like that, Sasuke and Sai are about to figure out our plans," said Sakura.

"Well, pack up quickly and leave tonight and by the way I'm at the hospital with Naruto-kun," Then Sakura can hear Naruto's voice on the phone.

"Hinata are you talking to Sakura-chan on the phone? Hi Sakura-chan!!!!!"

"Please sir, no yelling in the hospital," Sakura giggled at Naruto, being goofy all the time.

"Okay Hina-chan, see you then," With that they both say their goodbye's and hung up. Sakura sighed and went towards the closet. She opens it and started packing some cloths. Then before going out of her room, she wrote a note and walked out of her room while still holding on to the paper.

She made it downstairs and was wondering where Sasuke and Sai are. When she made to the table near the front entrance of the door, she place the paper on it and was about to open the door.

"Sakura, what is inside of the suitcase?" Sakura turned around and only meet Sasuke, while Sai was not found around.

"Why ask, if you even care?" she turn her backs on him and waiting for his answer.

"Dear Sasuke and Sai," Sakura turn around and saw Sai begin reading the letter. She was shock and afraid.

"As you read this letter, I am already gone. Since you guys only made my life miserable, I think it's the best if I leave and go somewhere else to live. Sakura…" Then both Sasuke and Sai looked at Sakura with a frown. Sakura was still in shock and shook her head.

"_Snap out of it Sakura, this is your chance to run away now!" _ She thought. As she was reaching for the door, Sasuke grab her wrist to stop her for trying to run away.

"Why are you running away Sakura?" said Sasuke. Sakura struggle to free her wrist.

"Let go of me Sasuke!" yelled Sakura as she struggle more.

"Not until you tell us why you are leaving!" Sasuke yelled back. Then Sakura stop struggling and then a tear trickled down from her face.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said as she kicks him in the stomach. Sasuke was on his knees holding his stomach. Then Sakura ran out of the house without her suitcase.

"Sai, don't just stand there, follow her, I'll try to catch up," said Sasuke. Sai only nodded and ran after Sakura. Sakura kept on running different direction to loose Sai out of her tail.

"Sakura, stop running!" yelled Sai and almost catching up with her.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Sakura and running into the city.

"Sakura, why are you running away from us?" Sai shouted.

"I have my reasons," answer Sakura. Then Sakura ran faster to get away from him.

"_Why?" _ She thought.

"_Why does it bring back memory?" _Then Sakura have tears rolling down from her cheeks.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san," She mutter.

**Flashback**

There was a little girl who has a pie all over her face and was crying straight towards home, as kids laugh at her. She ran towards her mother and as she did the mother pick her up and started to clean the little girls face with a napkin.

"Awww… Sakura did those mean kids prank you again?" ask her mother.

"H-hai Okaa-san," as Sakura sobbed on her mother shoulder, her dad came into the picture and saw Sakura crying. He walked towards them and faces Sakura.

"Sakura did those kids did that again?" said her father. Sakura only nodded. Then his father suddenly smiled at her daughter.

"How about you, your mother, and I buy some ice cream," he suggests. Sakura only smiled weakly and nodded her head yes. Then his dad left her up and started to tickle her.

"What I can't hear you," said her father. Sakura was having a hard time saying yes while being tickled.

"Y-yes Otou-san," said Sakura laughing with both of her parents. Then Sakura ride on his dad shoulder to get to the car. As they were going back to their house, all of a sudden the break stopped working. All of them scream for their lives. Then a few hours later Sakura woke up and yawn. She looked around and found herself in a white room.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san where are you," she yelled. Then a nurse came in and gave her a sad look. The nurse sat on the chair next to the bed where Sakura is.

"Excuse me lady, do you know where my Okaa-san and Otou-san are?" Sakura ask cheerfully.

"Sakura I'm afraid your parents are…" Sakura was didn't understand and force a smiled on her face.

"What?" she asks.

"Dead…" Sakura was shocked and tears started to fallen out of her eyes. She was crying her heart out.

"No, they can't die! You are lying to me! If they die, who is going to take care of me, cheer me up from the bullies, and read me bed time stories?!" She yelled at the nurse. The nurse can only do is hug her and trying to calm her down.

**Flashback end**

Done!

Tenten: OMG! I feel so sorry for Sakura-chan. (Ran out and finding Sakura)

Hey! Wait for me! (Running after her)

Next chapter: Memories and treasures

"I found you Sakura," Then Sasuke grabbed her around the waist.

"No! Give it back!" Sakura yelled.

"That's the only thing that Sakura have left for her parents," explain Hinata.


	12. Memories and treasures

Hi everyone! As you can see, I have a broken hand so that is why I took so long.

Neji: Let me guess you broke your hand from playing football with your brother and friends?

Yeah, how did you know?

Neji: I can tell by seeing in your eyes.

I bet that's a lie.

Neji: Fine we were watching you playing.

What do you mean by _we_?

Neji: Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara, Kiba, and me.

You guys were stocking me?!

Neji: No, we were going to Sakura's house to have some kind of party, then we walk by and saw you playing. So we stay and watch what you were doing.

You guys are Stockers!

Neji: I alre-

Just do the disclaimer you stocker.

Neji: -Glares- She does not own Naruto.

Chapter 12: Memories and treasures

Sai ran after Sakura, but she ran faster and a few minutes he lost her trail. Sai stopped and looked around the city.

"Damn it Sakura, where are you?" mutter Sai.

Sakura ran as fast as she could, but when she didn't hear Sai's footsteps, she stopped her trail and went in an alley. Just incase if they see her. Sakura lean her back against the wall and pant from running. Then a few seconds, tears roll down her eyes and was still thinking of her past. She remembers why the break wasn't working because some kid from her class took it out. Every time someone pranks her she'll never forgive them because that will bring her bad memories of that day. Sakura looks up in the sky, it was getting dark. So she hugs her knees because it was getting a little cold.

"Why did you guys have to go," She questions herself as if she was talking to her parents in the sky. Then she took out a charm necklace that is a small, solid Sakura flower. Her parents gave her that when it was her 8 year old birthday. Sakura smiled at it and more tears fallen out of her eyes.

**Flashback**

"Hey Sakura, your mom and I have something to give you," said Sakura's dad. As he gave her a small box.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"Open it and find out," said her father. Sakura opened the little box with stunned in her eyes. Then Sakura held it up. It was a Sakura flower, she stare at it with amazement.

"It's a charm and the flower is called Sakura. Remember Sakura keep it safe and held it long to give it to your child when you grow up," her dad smiled at her. Sakura smiled back and nodded.

"That's my girl," her dad patted her head.

**Flashback end**

Then Sakura stood up from her spot and realize she was wasting time, she was about to walk out the alley to go to Hinata's house.

Sasuke then found her walking in an alley, "I found you Sakura," Then Sasuke grabbed her around the waist. Sakura gasp and struggle from his arms, but what she didn't know was that when she struggle, her charm fell off of her and landed on the ground. Then Sai show up and was about to help Sasuke, when he saw the charm on the floor.

"What's this?" Sai picked up and then Sakura froze when she saw Sai holding her charm.

"No! Give it back!" Sakura yelled. Then she started to struggle again.

"Sakura calm down or you'll never get it back," yelled Sasuke. With that Sakura stopped struggling. Then Sasuke let go of her and she landed on the floor with her knees. Then tears started to fall out of her eyes. She closes her eyes for preventing to stop crying, but it was no use. Then she hears footsteps coming towards her. She looked and saw Sai handing her charm back. She snatches it out of his hands, held it close to her and smiled.

"I got you back," said Sakura. With that she fell backward and was about to hit the ground when Sasuke caught her. Then Sasuke stood up and held Sakura bridal style.

"Let's get her back to the mansion," said Sasuke. Sai nodded.

**At the mansion**

Sakura is sleeping in the bedroom and dreaming about the good times she and her parents had.

**In Sakura's dream**

"Daddy why do you have to leave?" Sakura was crying, while her dad tries to comfort her.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll be back soon," said her dad with a smiled.

"B-but I don't want you to leave," protest Sakura.

"Sakura, I won't leave you as long as you have that charm with you, I'll always be with you, and if I don't come back, I'll be right here," he pointed at her chest.

"My chest?" said Sakura. Her dad chuckled.

"No, I met your heart," With that Sakura wiped her tears away and smiled at her dad. Then her dad pats her head and took his backpack.

"I'll see you soon," said Sakura's dad. With that he kisses her cheek goodbye.

**Living room**

"Saucy, I think we should call her friend now," said Sai while sitting on the couch. Sasuke nodded and pick up his cell phone to dial Hinata.

Hinata was in the guest room with Naruto talking about ramen. Well, Naruto does the talking. Then her cell phone rang and she picks it up.

"Hello, Hinata speaking," answer Hinata.

"Hinata, this is Sasuke," then Hinata had a frown on her face.

"Well, Sasuke-san why did you call me for?" she said harshly.

"Look Hinata, this is not the time to argue and I'm sorry what we did to Sakura, but she ran off to the city," Hinata's eyes widen and were worried right now. When Naruto saw this and he gave Hinata a worry look.

"Did you find her? Is she ok?" said Hinata worriedly.

Yes we found her and she's ok, but you need to come over now," said Sasuke.

"Ok Sasuke-san I'll be right there," then they both hung up. Hinata sigh and then turn to face Naruto.

"Hinata, is it about Sakura?" said Naruto. Hinata nodded.

"Naruto-kun, I need to go to Sakura-chan's house and see if she's ok," said Hinata.

"I understand and while you're leaving can you hand me Kyubi?" Kyubi is Naruto's stuff animal and he found out that Hinata has a stuff bunny. So they have one common thing about it. They kept it a secret, but Sakura already knew and kept it a secret too. (Squeal from one of the fanfic!)

"Sure Naruto-kun," with that Hinata handed him his stuff fox and left.

**At Sakura's mansion**

Hinata was sitting one of Sakura's chairs and waited for Sasuke or Sai's question.

"Hinata, why did Sakura cry in just one prank and why did she run away?" ask Sasuke.

"Because…" Hinata hesitated. While Sasuke and Sai waited for her answer.

"Because when she was young, she had kids pulling pranks on her and then a kid who likes to prank her is the one that killed her parents by breaking her parent's break in the car," Hinata started to burst in tears, "It was so sad and it was hard for her to forget that. So every time someone pulls a prank on her, it brings back memories about it." The Hinata wipes her tears away.

"How long have you've been friends with her?" ask Sai.

"Since we were 7, but the car crash started when she was 9," said Hinata.

"One more thing, the Sakura charm she have, why is it important to her?" said Sasuke. Then Hinata head went down and hide herself under her bangs.

"That's the only thing that Sakura have left for her parents," explain Hinata, "When she was little, her parents gave it to her and they say as long as she has it they always be there for her and if she losses it she'll never forgive herself." Then Hinata looked up to them.

"Can I see her please?" ask Hinata. Both Sasuke and Sai nodded. All three of them went to Sakura's room. When they went in there they saw Sakura's awake and she was looking outside.

"Sakura-chan," said Hinata. Sakura turned around with a smiled.

"Hi Hina-chan," said Sakura.

Done!

Neji: Well, that took long.

Oh shut up Neji. Also before we leave… WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!

Neji: Why would you say that?

Duh Neji, It's Friday the thirteenth, the bad luck day.

Neji: That's just a super stition.

Oh yea, then why is my hand broken?

Neji: That was 2 days ago. 'A bird flew by and pooped on Neji's head'

Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! 'Falls off my chair'

Neji: 'Glares at me, took a towel, and wipes the poop off his head' Oh shut up!

Now do think its bad luck?

Neji: Never! 'A bag of flours landed on him and he falls on the ground' O.O

Now?

Neji: A little… 'Stands up and then green goo landed on him'

Now?

Neji: Ok I admitted that it is bad luck… Wait a sec. this looks like one of the chapter that Ino pranks Sasuke and Sai. 'Looks up and saw Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Kiba holding a bucket of green goo and a bag of flours'

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Kiba: 'snickers at Neji and gives me two thumbs each.'

'Give them two thumbs up'

Neji: JENNY, NARUTO, SASUKE, SAI, AND KIBA WAIT TILL I'LL GET MY REVENGE! 'Storms off to the bathroom'

Next chapter: Helping a friend

"Tenten, why are you crying?"

"Hey, you bitch stay away from my Neji-kun, he is my boyfriend and mine only!"

"_Why haven't I noticed her before?"_


	13. Helping a friend

Jenny: Hi everyone! I can't wait until its summer vacation! (Squeals)

Sai: And I'm the disclaimer.

Jenny: Oh, hi Sai!

Sai: I should give you a glass of water for your hard work.

Jenny: Thank you Sai! Didn't know you were nice now 'drinks it and passes out'

Sai: Well, I'm not… Anyways, while she passes out, Jenny-chan does not own Naruto and the song 'Mexican wrestler' by Emma Roberts

Jenny: 'Woke up and spit the water of my mouth at Sai' Ha! You thought you had me, but I know your trick Sai.

Sai: 'Glares' Hn, so you notice.

Chapter 13: Helping a friend

"Oh Saku-" but Hinata was interrupted when Sakura put one finger against her lips and show them the baby. (You thought I forgot about the baby… Well too bad I didn't) Hinata walk up, put the baby aside, and gave her a hug.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so glad you're all right," said Hinata with tears wield into to her eyes. Sakura hug her back and both of them broke the hug. Hinata wipes her tears away.

"Hina-chan, do you always have to be so worry?" said Sakura with a giggle. Hinata smiled at her.

"You know how worry I get when my best friend is gone," said Hinata. Then Sakura face to Sasuke and Sai.

"Sasuke, Sai I'm sorry," said Sakura.

"For what, we should be the one to be sorry," said Sasuke.

"No, it was my fault to run away and never trust you, but when it really hurts when I see my friends pulls prank at me," said Sakura. Sasuke and Sai nodded in understood. As the day goes by when they finish their projects. Ino came up to Sakura and apologize to her and right now they hang out sometimes and soon became friends. Ino got over her feelings for Sasuke and Sai and have feelings about Shikamaru during the projects. Sai became one of Sakura's closes friends, but he have to leave to Germany to learn new knowledge and Sasuke started to develop feelings for her. But let's go see what Sakura's doing right now.

Sakura was walking around the park to clear her mind, but then she snap out of it when she sees Tenten on the park bench crying. Sakura decided to talk to her, so she sat beside her and tries to comfort her.

"S-Sakura, why are you here," said Tenten trying hard to not cry in front of her.

"It's okay Tenten, I was here in the park trying to clear my mind and then found you crying," explain Sakura. Tenten started to sob more.

"Tenten, why are you crying?" ask Sakura worry.

"You promise you won't tell anybody?" said Tenten.

"I swear," said Sakura. Then Tenten whisper in her ear.

"I have a crush on Neji," she whispers.

"Wahh!!! That's so kawaii!" exclaim Sakura, while Tenten blush.

"But then I found out that he was making out with this girl name Yumi the president of Neji fanclub," said Tenten.

"What! That's terrible, Tenten I'm so sorry," said Sakura.

"It's okay Sakura," then she look up in the sky, "Maybe I wasn't destined to be with Neji. I don't even know he knows I exist and it's his choice to pick the girl he thinks it's perfect," Then she turn to Sakura.

"Anyways, it's just a silly crush, maybe I should get over him and find someone else," said Tenten. Sakura smiled at her.

"That's the spirit Tenten, who would knew that Neji would be that whore's boyfriend," said Sakura. Tenten smiled back.

"Thanks Sakura, you're really a true friend." The next day, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were having lunch together, while the boys went outside to discuss something.

"Hey! The girl with two meatballs on your head," All four girls turn to where the voice was. When Tenten saw who it was, she glares daggers at the figure. Everyone in the cafeteria froze at the attention of two girls

"Yumi…" Tenten mutter. Then the figure walks toward Tenten.

"Hey you bitch, stay away from my Neji-kun, he is my boyfriend and mine only!" She exclaim.

"Whatever, it's not like I like him," said Tenten.

"Yeah right, I saw you drooling when you spent time with him on that fucking baby project," she yelled. Tenten snapped.

"Look you whore, I don't like Neji and it wasn't my fucking fault that the teacher assigns us, also I wasn't drooling over him," Tenten yelled back. Then it's Yumi's turn to snap, so she took a melted jello from someone's tray and threw it at Tenten, but Tenten took her tray and whack the jello back at her and it her face.

"Direct hit," said Tenten with a smirk on her face. Then Yumi yelled in terror and her friends came and helped her.

"You bitch, you'll pay," said a girl name Ami who is now the president of Sasukefc. Then a girl name Miyu who is the president of Narutofc who is also Yumi's friend threw a sauce of ketchup behind Hinata's head.

"Ahhh! Someone threw ketchup behind my head," exclaim Hinata. As Sakura help Hinata wipe the ketchup behind Hinata, Ino explose and took an apple sauce. Then Sakura join with Ino.

"No one does that to my best friend," said both of them in a union and threw the apple sauces at Miyu and it hit her face. Both Ino and Sakura did a high five.

"That's it! People who does this to my friends, it means war," said a girl name Kiku the president of Shikamarufc (Yeah, I decided to make him popular now) and then she threw a soup at Ino, but when Ino notice this, she dodges it and it hits Ami.

"OMG! My beautiful face," she exclaim.

"I never notice it was beautiful, I always thought it looked like a gorilla," said Sakura smirking. This makes her friends laugh.

"What the fuck is going on!" said a familiar voice. All of them turn around to see Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji standing there in shock. Then all for fc girls started to have hearts in their eyes. Then Yumi ran to Neji and tug his arm with a fake hurt face on.

"Neji-kun, I'm so glad you're here because that witch said mean things and started to throw food at me," said Yumi. This makes Tenten steaming mad.

"What, why I otta'," Tenten was about to charge at her, but Ino and Sakura held her.

"Bitch wait till I get my hands on you, let me go," said Tenten between struggles.

"Tenten stop, it's not worth it," said Sakura. With that Tenten stopped struggling.

"Sasuke-kun, that pink hair bitch and her fucking friends started the food fight and were really mean to us," said Ami while hanging on his arm. Which earn her a disgust look from him.

"What!" said all three of them while Hinata just glared at her.

"Look you whores, stop talking shits about us and fucking blaming on us from the start," said Ino. Tenten, Ino, and Sakura looked like they were ready to beat some stuffs in one hit.

"That's enough, you girls don't have to throw stuffs at them for what they haven't done," yelled Neji.

"Neji-kun don't blame them from there jealousy," said Yumi sweetly.

"N-Neji-niisan don't l-listen to t-them, t-they are the o-one lying," said Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, as much as I want to believe you, there is no prove that a beautiful, trustful person would lie," said Neji.

"Oh, then why did a beautiful, trustful person would do this to your cousin," said Tenten showing Neji behind Hinata's head and Naruto and Neji was freaking out and ran towards Hinata. (Ha! They thought it was really blood XD)

"Hinata-chan are you all right," said Naruto while wiping a wet towel behind her head. Neji just turn to Yumi and glare at her.

"How dare you do this to her," Neji roar which sent shivers in Yumi.

"Wait Neji-kun, I didn't-"

"I'm tired of your excuse, we're over."

"B-But that's only ketchup and I was the one threw it," said Miyu helping her friend.

"I don't care which one of you did it, Yumi if your friends act and talk like that, then they're worthless to me, we are over," said Neji. This made Yumi cries and ran out of the cafeteria and her friends following her. Kiku face them before she runs after Yumi.

"You bitches haven't seen the last of us," with that she ran.

"I-I'm okay N-Naruto-kun, i-its only k-ketchup," said Hinata and it looked like she was about to faint.

"Come on guys, we should leave too because the bell is about to ring," said Tenten. With that, all four girls brush past the boys and headed towards the next period.

**After school**

"Alright! Let's have a sleep over at my place tomorrow after school," said Ino out of no where.

"Awesome, see you guys tomorrow," said Sakura. With that all of them wave goodbye and went to their direction.

**With Tenten**

Tenten headed to the park where the lake was and she sat under the tree closes to the lake and took out her guitar and started playing.

Sometimes I wish that I was an angel  
A fallen angel who visits your dreams  
And in those dreams I'd blow you a message that says  
You really want me

Neji walked around the park and was having a hard time when he hears a voice and walked towards where the voice is. When he did, he hid behind a tree and looked at the girl singing with wide eye to find out who it was.

Sometimes I wish that I was a wrestler a Mexican wrestler  
In a red vinyl mask and I might grab you and body slam you  
And maybe cause physical harm  
When we would land I might take pity on you  
I could crack all your ribs but I cant break your heart

You will never love me  
And this I can't forgive  
That you will never love me  
As long as I will live

Then a tear rolls down her face and she looked up in the sky.

Sometimes I wish that I was a beauty  
A beautiful girl, the popular one  
And I'd turn your head and your friends would love me  
And I could afford to play hard to get  
We'd go to parties and you'd show me off  
Then I'd go out with your best friend

You will never love me  
And this I cant forgive  
And It will always bug me  
As long as I will live  
You will never love me  
Why should I even care  
It's not that your so special  
You're just the cross I bear  
You will never love me  
You will never love me  
And this I cant forgive  
And it will always bug me  
As long as I will live

When Tenten finished, she packs up and started to go her way to home. While a certain Hyuga just stood there and stare at the same spot where Tenten was.

"_Why haven't I noticed her before?" _Thought Neji. Now when Neji heard the song, he started to have some feelings that he never knew when he saw her. When he saw her before, he felt guilty for not remembering her for the past 6 years.

Done!

This is for all readers who review and some gives me ideas and to tell you the truth Sai did left. Oh and I can't let you know the next preview because I have no clue what it is. Gomenesai!


	14. Spring fest and detention

Jenny: Hi everyone as you can see I'm almost run out of ideas so would you guys be kindly give me some advices kk? Anyways I would like to thank the people who review this story: **shadow angel 101** sailormarsfire93, _Kitten-nin,_ **sailor alpha tomboy** tenshi,the light of hope, _XxDeadlyxAngelxX_ **larsha,** LeEsA-tO-RiA, _WickedOreo,_ **SomberHemlock666,** sn1ck3rD00dl3, _unbeatablehinata_ **my lil' cherry blossom** LoveStories, _WiltedRose-x_ **valb,** loca4life, _Sakura-Ninja_ **DJ HiHi Kimiko** PinkxBlossomx28, _SassySumeKalda_ **Sasuke-is-a-cutie** Angel Of Cherry Blossoms, _lilbitzer101_ **c.b.o.l.** Wolf-demon13, _KunoichiSakura001_ and **Vu-Girl**

Jenny: Thanks guys! You made me so happy! 'Gives away free cookies' Also today is Iruka-sensei's birthday! 'Sequels' You are all invited to his surprise birthday party. It's at Sasuke's mansion and it starts at 6:30 so see ya' because I have to help the girls with the decoration! 'Ran out the room'

Iruka: 'Walks in and sat on Jenny's favorite chair' Hello people since Jenny-chan isn't here let's start the story and also she does not own Naruto.

Jenny: 'Comes in sees Iruka in her chair' Iruka-sensei! Get out of my chair!

Iruka: 'Falls out of the chair because of Jenny's loud voice that shakes the room' Okay, okay, I'm sorry.

Jenny: 'Sigh' Fine I'll forgive you this time, now let's start the story.

Chapter 14: Spring fest and detention

The next day Sakura and the girls were sitting at their original spot in class and talking about girly stuffs and to make a name of Yumi's crew.

"How about 'The annoying Sluts'?" said Sakura.

"Nah, how about 'The bitches down the street'?" said Ino.

"Hmm… no, that's like there in a band," said Tenten.

"H-How about 'T-The W-Whores'?" said Hinata.

…

"That's a great idea Hinata-chan!" exclaim all three of them and gave her a bear hug.

"Aww… I'm so glad you guys are in love each because you guys look good to become lesbos," said Yumi with her friends laughing at them.

"Shut up you slut and I love to see you cry like a baby again when Neji dump you hard," said Tenten with a smirk

"Who you calling a slut and my Neji-kun didn't dump me he just got angry that's all," said Yumi crossing her arms.

"Well someone's in denial," said Ino with a smirk.

"Shut up! You whores are just jealous of my good looks and Neji being my boyfriend," said Yumi.

"You mean ex-boyfriend?" said Sakura with a smirk on her face while her friends giggling at Yumi's fuming face.

"I'll get you guys later for what you did to my lovelife!" With that Yumi stormed off to talk to her friends. Then Sasuke and the others came in here and walked towards where Sakura and the others are with fangirls squealing and have heart shape eyes at them. They just ignore them and sat down their seats beside the girls.

"Sakura, you drop this in the hallway," said Sasuke handing Sakura a piece of paper.

"What? But I didn't drop anything in the…" But was cut off when she finished reading it and turns red. In the paper is from a perverted fanboy, but he never put his name on it so she just throw it away.

"_Attention students, I would like to see Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Yumi, Ami, Kiku, and Miyu to my office immediately!" _said the principle. With that all of them walked quietly down the hall glaring at each other. While the boys follow them behind and wanted to eavesdrop on what was their punishment. As they (not boys) came in to the office they see a blonde woman and two pigtails known as Tsunade sleeping silently.

"Um… excuse me…" said Sakura which startled her.

"I'm sorry, but are you the principle?" said Sakura.

"No, I'm the secretary, the principle is behind this door," said Tsunade lazily pointing to the door behind her. Then all eight of them enter the room and took a seat apart from each other and only face the back of the principle's chair.

"Hello girls…" Then the principle turns around to see all eight girls in shock.

**With the boys**

"Stop you dobe, you know we can't go in or else we'll get in trouble," said Sasuke as all three boys tries to hold Naruto back from preventing him to go in the office and lean against the principle's door with the secretary in there.

"Guys let go! I want to know what they are doing!" Yelled Naruto as he kept on struggling against them. As he broke free, he ran in and smash the door open and to see the secretary, Tsunade, fast asleep and all of them sweat dropped. I mean how can she not hear them making loud noises, but they just walk towards the door and lean against their ear on the door.

**Back to the principle's office**

"What the hell are you in this story?!" exclaim Sakura pointing at the principle who is me. (Yays!)

"Now, now Sakura-chan it is not polite to point and cuss to the principle," said Jenny.

"Yeah, don't you know any manners billboard brow?" said Ami with a smirk while her friends giggled.

"You too Ami, you should not call her names," said Jenny.

"Now girls, as you can see I heard about the incident and I'll have to give you detention after the spring fest. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino since you guys are best friends I'll have to give you three days of detention." With that the other four girls snicker silently.

"Ami, Yumi, Kiku, and Miyu you shouldn't be snickering while you guys have five days of detention," said Jenny with a wink at Sakura and the girls which made them smile.

"What! But that's not fair Principle-"

"Just call me Jenny," said Jenny.

"But Principle Jenny, how come we get five days and they get three?" question Yumi.

"Because I saw you started to throw jello at Tenten, by the way Tenten nice aim," said Jenny. Which may her smiled bigger and Yumi fume.

"Now you guys are dismissed and get back to your class," said Jenny. The four girls (The whores) stomped out first. Then Sakura lunged at Jenny and gave her a big hug which surprises her.

"Thank you Principle Jenny for the greatest gift," said Sakura while have anime tears falling down her face.

"Your welcome Sakura-chan…" said Jenny with a confuse face on her. While the other girls just sweat dropped.

"OMG!" With that all five girls hurry to see what happened.

**With the boys**

"Now you guys are dismissed and get back to your class."

"That's our cue," whisper Sasuke. When they were about to leave, the door shot open and hit their faces hard and they were on the floor holding the pain.

"OMG!" said all four girls (Ami, Yumi, Kiku, and Miyu) as they hurry and helped the poor guys.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright? I'm so sorry," said Ami bending down at the same height as him.

"Shikamaru-kun I didn't mean to hit you I'm sorry," said Kiku as she tries to help him up, but Shikamaru just slap the hand away.

"I'm fine," said Shikamaru standing up with the other boys.

"Ok what happen," said Jenny behind them with Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino behind her.

"Miyu and her friends hit us with a door right in our face," said Naruto. As he show the red mark on his face.

"That's it Miyu, you and your friends are going on two weeks of detention," said Jenny.

"But-" But Miyu was cut off.

"March young ladies to your classrooms," said Jenny pointing to the right direction of the hall.

"But our classroom is that direction Principle Jenny," said Sakura pointing to the opposite direction.

"Whatever, just go," said Jenny almost strict.

"But Principle Jenny, it was an accident," said Kiku.

"Is that true boys?"

"Hn," Hn Sasuke.

"Ok, I'll take that as yes now forget that and all of you go to your classroom or I'll give you one month of detention," with that everyone walked and quickly to the classroom because of Jenny's wrath. As they enter their classroom and sat at their original seats, Kurenai comes in before the bell ring in five seconds.

"Hello class, as you can see the spring fest is coming up tomorrow and the teacher and principle decide that we'll give you guys free time and ask out to the fest and it starts right now," said Kurenai. Then all the squealing fc's were about to tackle the eight people (Sakura, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, and Tenten), but they were out of sight.

"Where they go?"

"Where's Sasuke-kun, I need to ask him out!"

"Sakura-chan where are you?"

"Ino-chan, if you can hear me please go to the spring fest with me!" And it keeps on and on.

**With the girls and boys**

"Well, that was close," said Sakura with a small smiled. They were at the back of the school forest hiding from the fc.

"Anyways we are having a concert in the spring fest and after that I'll meet you guys at my house," said Ino as she stood up and leave, a hand grab her by the wrist. She looked to see who it was and blushes a little when she sees Shikamaru.

"I-Ino will you go to the spring fest with me," said Shikamaru blushing a little. Then Ino blushes cherry red.

"O-Of coarse Shikamaru," said Ino. They stood there for a few moments while the girl's squeals for Ino while Sasuke and Smirks and Naruto smiled at them.

"W-Well, see you then," said Ino. With that she power walk to the school while Shikamaru follow her behind. Just in case if anyone did some tricky stuff to her. (Kawaii!)

"Why we even here, we should just got together right girls?" exclaim Sakura.

"Right," said Tenten.

…

"Hinata-chan?" When Sakura turned around, she sees that Hinata blush in cherry red with Naruto blush a little while asking her to the fest.

"Oh," begin Sakura.

"My," said Tenten.

"Gosh!" exclaimed both Tenten and Sakura as they squeal for Hinata.

"Guys we'll catch you guys later," said Naruto with Hinata by his side with Neji death glare at Naruto and dragged him to a corner for a little conversation.

"Hey, Neji stop pulling," said Naruto. When Neji release Naruto, he pinned him to a tree.

"Listen Naruto and listen clearly, if you do anything wrong or hurt her I will swear I'll beat you to a pulp, got that?!" said Neji. Naruto only nodded slowly.

"Good," with that Neji walk off.

"_Man, I didn't know Neji can be scary,"_ thought Naruto, as he walked with Hinata to the school.

"_If Hinata-chan has the courage then so can I,"_ thought Tenten as she faces Neji.

"Hey N-Neji will you-"

"Ask you to the fest, sure why not because your better then that Yumi girl," said Neji. This made Tenten blush and smiled a little.

"I'll pick you up at 6 p.m. be ready," with that Neji left to go in to school while Tenten quickly follow him.

"Tenten you traitor! Now you left me with…" She slowly turns her head to Sasuke and saw a smirk across his lips and started to walk towards her.

"_Oh crap, this can't be happening,"_ thought Sakura and she started to blush a little.

Done!

Jenny: So what do you think, will Sasuke ask her out or will she reject him?

Iruka: Hmm… I pick the first choice.

Jenny: Oh, Iruka-sensei can you wear this blind fold please. 'Ties the blind fold to close his eyes' Ok I'll lead you to a place 'Drag him to a dark room' Ok you can take it off.

Iruka: 'Takes it off, while Jenny switch on the lights'

Everybody: HAPPY BIRTHDAY IRUKA!

Iruka: Oh… My… Gosh… Thank you everyone!


	15. Festival Day

Jenny: Hi everyone! I'm sorry again, it took so long and I'm changing Yumi to Meki.

Kankuro: You say that too much; just make an excuse next time and she does not own Naruto.

Jenny: Kankuro bad dog, no feet on the table. 'Kick him outside and tie him on a pole'

Kankuro: What the hell?!

Jenny: 'Jenny walks in the room and close the door behind her'

Kankuro: Oh, you better untie me now girl! 'Silence' Wait till I get my hands on you! 'Struggling'

Chapter 15: Festival Day

Sasuke walks towards Sakura and smirked wider. When he was now in front of her, he had an urge to kiss her right now.

"Sakura" Sakura blush red.

"Will you go to the festival with me?" smoothly ask Sasuke.

"U-Um s-sure S-Sasuke," stutter Sakura. Then Sasuke cross his arms and continue smirking.

"You've been hanging out with Hinata too long," with that, Sakura punch him on the arm playfully.

"What's that suppose to mean?" said Sakura, Sasuke chuckled and took her by the hand.

"Come on let's go back in," Sakura started to blush madly and was dragged by Sasuke. It was almost time for the festival and Sakura and the others were wearing their beautiful cloths to impress the boys. Sakura was wearing a pink skirt that went up to her knees and a white tank top with pink liners. Hinata, Ino, and Tenten wore the same thing, but different colors. Hinata wore blue ones, Ino wore yellow ones, and Tenten wore orange ones.

"Alright girls, we look sexy enough to go to the festival," said Ino as she punches her fist in the air.

"Ok, Sasuke and the others told us to meet them at the entrance," said Sakura. Then Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"Then let's go," with that, Ino drag Sakura outside and to the car which is a silver lexes (Don't know how to spell it). Both Tenten and Hinata sweat dropped at the scene and follow them out. They drove all the way to the festival with their instrument in the trunk. They park a spot and walked to the entrance to see 'The Whores' flirting with their 'dates' while their dates gave them disgusting looks except Naruto who is freaked out from Miyu's flirting face. Now Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten are pissed off and walk over there. When the whores saw all four girls walked toward them, they glare at them.

"Eww… It's Haruno and her friends," said Kiku. Then all of them smirked and tugged on the boys arm and the girls stood right in front of them, staying calm now.

"What the hell are you whores doing with our dates?" ask Tenten.

"What do you mean yours? They ask us first, right Sasuke-kun?" said Ami as she snuggled close to Sasuke. Then the boys struggle and finally got out of their grasp and went to the girls sides.

"No we didn't, anyway there much better then you pathetic fangirls," said Sasuke glaring at them. All four whores stood there heartbroken and then all eight of them enter the festival and had fun a lot, they split up with different rides; Sasuke with Sakura and you know the rest.

**Naruto and Hinata**

They were at a ramen stand eating ramen from the rides they had.

"N-Naruto-kun I had a g-great time today," said Hinata with smile and a blush on.

"Yeah me too," replied Naruto smile back.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"Yeah, Hinata-chan?"

"I-I… I-I al-always h-have…"

"Come on Hinata-chan you can tell me."

"_Come on Hinata, say it, you can do it,"_ thought Hinata, "I-I l-l-love…"

"You love…?"

"I love y-," but she was interrupted when Kiku came in and hugged him behind.

"Hi Naruto-kun, come and have fun with me," With that she dragged him away from Hinata.

"Wait! Stop! Hinata-chan I'm sorry, I'll be back for you!" yelled Naruto from the distance. Hinata just sat there and started to cry softly.

"Bitch…" Then she went to the restroom and cry.

**Tenten and Neji**

They finished their fun rides and went to a playground with nobody in the place. Tenten sat on a swing while Neji just lean against the pole part of the swing set. Both of them looked up in the full moon.

"It sure is beautiful tonight," said Tenten.

"Yeah," replied Neji, Tenten looked down on the ground with a sad face.

"I wish it will never end," Tenten looked up at the moon again while Neji looked at her face that the light changed her skin color which turns to lighted blue. He thought he saw goddesses, he walked towards her.

"N-Neji, what are you-" Neji took the buns off of her which made her hair drop to her waist.

"That's better," Neji smirked.

"Neji, what the fuck did you do that?!" Tenten reached out and tried to grab her ribbons from his hands, but he held it further from her.

"Leave it, it's much better that way," Tenten glare at him and her hardest to not blush.

"Fine, but only till the concert starts okay?" Neji smirked at her and looked at the moon, Tenten did the same.

"Tenten…"

"Yeah?"

"That time you sang a song from the park, what was it called?"

"Y-You saw me?"

"Yes, tell me what song was it?"

"It's called Mexican Wrestler"

"You sang pretty well and I didn't even know you played guitar"

"Well, you haven't known me that much," there was a silent between them until Tenten broke it.

"Neji, do you still like Meki?"

"No, I never liked her anyway, she was a slut the whole time," Tenten was glad that he thought the same way.

"I'm glad you notice that"

"Why?"

"Because you're Hinata's cousin, so I just want to make sure you're not with a slut"

"I know that's not it," Neji smirked at Tenten's confused face.

"Then what?"

"I know you always liked me," Tenten turns red.

"I used to, that was a silly crush anyway," then Neji held out her chin and force her to look at him. He was two inch away from her face.

"You sure about that?" Tenten felt his breath on her lips.

"I-I don't know"

"Then I'll make your mind up," when Neji was about to lean closer to her face, a pair of arms warped around his neck and pulled him back.

"Neji-kun, come and play with me again," said Meki as she smirked at Tenten. Then she dragged him to the festival before he ever protest, that only left Tenten. Tenten sat still on the swing and cried silently.

**Ino and Shikamaru**

Both of them finished their fun rides and sat under a tree up top of a hill looking at the clouds at night time. (I know you guys think it's impossible, but I really see it sometimes).

"Shikamaru, why do you always like to take a nap and watch clouds?" ask Ino.

"It's troublesome to explain, its part of my hobbies," explain Shikamaru.

"So that's why you're so lazy," Ino giggled and Shikamaru blushed only a second.

"_Ino's so calm right now,"_ thought Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, have you ever dreamed of sleeping on clouds before?"

"Sometimes"

"Do you know what I dream of everyday?"

"Shopping?"

"I dream that less you lazyass"

"What then?"

"Y-" but she was interrupted when Miyu grabbed Shikamaru's arm and dragged him down the hill.

"Come on Shika-kun let's ride something romatic," Shikamaru was about to protest, but she just kept on blabbering.

"_She's worse then Ino when she talks,"_ he thought. When they disappeared, Ino lean against the tree and started crying.

**Sakura and Sasuke**

Sakura and Sasuke were walking to find anything fun. Then Sakura found the place, it was called 'the wacky room'.

"Come on Sasuke, let's check it out," Sakura dragged him by the arm and went in the place. They went through lots of traps and made it to the mirror maze. Both of them can barley find their selves. Both of them hold hands just in case if they lost each other, sat on the ground, and pant for air from the traps.

"Well, that was fun," Sakura laughed a little.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke, I want you to know I had fun today"

"Me too… Sakura, what do you seen in me?"

"One of my bestest friend in the world"

"Best friend? Do you know what I see in you?"

"What?"

"A beautiful girl, who is scare to show how she really felt about her best friend," Sakura blushed while Sasuke smirked.

"So what are your true feelings for me?"

"M-My true f-feelings about you are-" but she was interrupted when Ami grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the mirror maze.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, let's have some fun," he was about to get out of her grasp, so she use her other hand to drag him out. When they were out of sight, Sakura cried against the mirror in front of her.

Done!

Jenny: Those whores are such a bitch.

'Knock' 'knock'

Jenny: Coming. 'Opens the door only to see Kankuro with an evil grin'

Kankuro: Delivery… 'Takes out a rope'

Jenny: Aww… your mad 'Brings out a present'

Kankuro: 'Drops the rope' What's that?

Jenny: It's a late birthday gift.

Kankuro: 'rips the present and took out a monkey puppet with two tales' OMG! You got me a monkey puppet?

Jenny: That's what you wanted. 'Get hugged by him'

Kankuro: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Jenny: Kankuro… I can't breath.


	16. Blackmail

Jenny: Hi everyone! It's finally summer vacation!

Gaara: The fun part is that we're going to the beach tomorrow.

Jenny: And I know why you like to go to the beach Gaara-niisan.

Gaara: If you dare say it I will…

Jenny: You will what?

Gaara: … She doesn't own Naruto, period.

Jenny: But I thought-

Gaara: PERIOD!

Chapter 16: Blackmail

**Flashback**

**Hinata**

Hinata and Naruto walked around the festival to find a ramen stand, and then all of the sudden Hinata's got a text message. Hinata check who send her and gasp silently so Naruto can't hear her.

"Hey N-Naruto-kun I'll be b-back," said Hinata.

"Ok Hinata-chan, I'll be right here," Hinata went to the girls restroom and went to one of the doors and reads the message.

_Dear Hyuga,_

_I know who you really are, so if you don't want anyone know about it, then stop hanging around with my Naruto-kun and my friends won't reveal your friends secret._

_Miyu_

Hinata clenches her phone and tears started to land on her screen.

"I hate you"

**Tenten**

Both Neji and Tenten were walking down the sidewalks, trying to find a place where it is peace and quiet. Then all of the sudden Tenten's phone vibrated, she took out her phone and saw the name of the person who text her. She smiled at Neji.

"Neji will you walk ahead, I'll catch up later," Neji just gave her a look and just walk ahead. Then Tenten open the message.

_Dear Kunai,_

_If you want your secret to be safe, stay away from Neji-kun forever!_

_Meki_

Tenten calmly deleted the message, sigh, and started to catch up to Neji, pretending nothing happened.

"_You are such a fucking bitch!"_ thought Tenten.

**Ino**

Both Shikamaru an Ino were walking out the festival, well, Ino didn't know why, she just follow Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, where are we going?" ask Ino.

"You'll see, but just don't look back," said Shikamaru. When they started to walk up to a hill Ino's phone vibrated. She flip her phone to see who text her, when she saw the name she gasp.

"Ino, what's wrong," ask Shikamaru. Ino looked at him with a sweat dropped smile.

"I-It's nothing… Hey, can you go ahead, I'll catch up"

"Such a troublesome woman," he mutters while walking ahead.

"What did you just say?!"

"N-Nothing" When he disappeared from her view she open the message.

_Dear Yamanaka,_

_If you and your buddies want us to keep your secret, then stay away from our boys!_

_Kiku_

Ino fumed at this, delete the message, took a deep breath, and walk to catch up to Shikamaru.

"We will get revenge, you sluts are no match for us," she mutters.

**Sakura**

Sakura and Sasuke were wondering around in the place where there were lots of food stands. Then all of a sudden a familiar black hair girl bumps Sakura. Both of them fell on the floor. Sasuke helped Sakura up and glare at the person who bump her, but when he saw who it was, he just stare at the person.

"Gomenasai," said the person, she stood up dusted off her skirt.

"That's o…k," Sakura was speechless when she saw her principle here.

"Principle Jenny, what are you doing here?" she ask.

"Hi guys and call me Jenny," said Jenny. Then a person walk over where they were, the person has blonde hair, tie in a high ponytail and a bang covering his left eye.

"There you are Jenny-chan, yeah" said the person. (Guess who?)

"Hi Dei-kun," Jenny snuggled on his arm. (What? It's either Sasori, Itachi, scratch Itachi out now, or Hidan)

"Guys I want you to meet my boyfriend, Deidara," he just wave.

"Dei-kun, this is two of my student from my school, Sakura and Sasuke"

"Hn," said/hn Sasuke.

"Nice to meet you Deidara," said Sakura.

"Now let's go to a food stand and chat because I'm tired and hungry," said Jenny, everyone sweat dropped when they heard a growl from her stomach. They were at a sushi restaurant and ate a little sushi. The order of the row sitting is; Sasuke, Sakura, Jenny, Deidara.

"So Sakura is Sasuke your boyfriend or something?" ask Jenny.

"No, we're just dates because of the fans we have," she explains. Jenny lean and whisper in her ear which made Sakura blush.

"No it's not like that," said Sakura still blush as cherry red.

"Sure thing," said Jenny with a grin.

"Well, uh, we're going to find something fun to ride, come on Sasuke," she grabbed Sasuke by the hand and walked out.

"What did you say to her, yeah?" ask Deidara.

"Just a girly stuff that's all," then Jenny spotted a pink phone on the seat next her.

"Huh," she picked up, "It's Sakura's phone." Then the phone vibrated.

"Wow, just when I picked up," Then she sat up.

"Come on Dei-kun, let's give this back to her," then she walked out with him following behind her. They wonder around from stand to stand, when they finally found them, they saw Sasuke all wet and Sakura laughing at him. Both Jenny and Deidara walked where they were.

"Hey Sakura," Jenny tap her shoulder.

"Hi Jenny," said Sakura.

"You left your phone back there, also you got a text," said Jenny then she walked away with Deidara walking by her side.

"Thanks Jenny," said Sakura. She flipped her phone and read the name of the person who text her.

"Umm… Sasuke can you dry out your cloths first because this is a private message," Sasuke just shrug it off and went to the men's room. Sakura open the text message.

_Dear Haruno,_

_You and your friend better stay out from our boys, or we'll tell everyone about your secrets._

_Ami_

Sakura deleted the message and almost cry.

**Flashback end**

Jenny and Deidara walked out of the festival and to Deidara's car.

"Jenny-chan, your going to use it, aren't you, yeah?" ask Deidara.

"Yup I am, you know why to," he nodded.

**Flashback**

Jenny and Deidara were wondering around trying to find Sakura. Jenny couldn't take it any more and flip Sakura's phone to read the message. When she read the whole thing, she gasp.

"Jenny-chan what's wrong, yeah?" ask Deidara.

"Dei-kun, read the message," when he read it, he grin because he love what Jenny will do to the girl who text message this to Sakura.

"Looks like someone's blackmailing Sakura, yeah"

"Oh, not if I can do anything about it, just wait Sakura, I promise I'll fix this"

**Flashback end**

Deidara open the trunk of his car which is a black Ferrari. Jenny digs until she pulls out a strange looking gun and put it in her bag to hide it.

"Come on Dei-kun, let's go catch some girls," said Jenny. Both of them enter the festival and searching for four whores. They search and search until they saw Tenten crying on a swing.

"Dei-kun stay here," He nodded. Jenny walks towards where Tenten was and put a hand on her shoulder which made her startled.

"Tenten what's wrong," said Jenny acting like she doesn't know anything.

"O-Oh, hi Principle Jenny, it's nothing," she replied while wiping her tears away.

"Tenten, call me Jenny and I know what's been going on between you and Meki," Tenten was shocked.

"H-How did you know about it?"

"I read Sakura's text when she left her phone on a chair," Jenny smiled, "I promise everything's going to be okay I'll help you and your friends with your problem, so just have fun," With this Tenten smiled back and nodded.

"Thanks Jenny," With that she walked away and wave goodbye.

"Is it time to go whore hunting, yeah?" ask Deidara who is right behind her.

"Dei-kun, such language," which made him smirk, "anyways, we have a mission to do."

"What's the mission, yeah?"

"Operation; erase the whore's memory."

Done!

Jenny: Gaara, let's go to the beach now.

Gaara: …

Jenny: Gaara what's wrong?

Gaara: Why did you buy me a trunk with panda faces all over for?

Jenny: It looked cute, but if you don't like it I bought you these. 'Take out a trunk that has raccoons faces all over'

Gaara: … I'm buying my own trunk.

Jenny: Wait! How about this one. 'Takes out a red trunk'

Gaara: Finally! 'Wears it and left the room'

Jenny: 'Giggle' He doesn't know that there's a panda and raccoon face on the back.


	17. Operation: Erase the whores memories

Jenny: Hi everyone! Today I'm going to have a slumber party with the Naruto girls.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, & Temari: Hi!

Jenny: You guys are so going to know what my super duper gun does.

Tenten: What does it do?

Jenny: You'll have to find out soon Tenten-chan.

Tenten: Ok Jenny-chan.

Jenny: Now girls, it's about to start.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, & Temari: She does not own Naruto!

Chapter 17: Operation: Erase the whores memories

Jenny and Deidara were searching for the whores until Jenny heard a familiar sequel.

"Come on Dei-kun," she grabbed his hand and dragged him where the sequels were. When they saw who sequel, Jenny smirked. The person who sequel was Ami, she was hanging on Sasuke's arm. Jenny and Deidara walked towards them.

"Huh, Principle Jenny?" said Ami. Sasuke looked at her too.

"Hi guys, seems you guys having fun," said Jenny pretending that she's proud of Ami, but in her mind, she's gross out. Then Ami gave a smile for Jenny.

"Thank you Principle Jenny, now if you'll excuse us we'll be leaving," Ami said. When they walked pass Jenny. She quickly got out her gun and shoots it directly towards Ami's back of the head. The laser is blue and it was fast as lightening, so nobody knows about it. Ami didn't felt it, so she kept on hanging on Sasuke.

"Direct hit," Jenny put her gun away quickly. Then she felt something around her neck.

"Man, I love it when you do that, yeah," said Deidara with a kiss on top of her head. Jenny only smiled.

"Not now, we still have three more targets left," said Jenny. Then Jenny and Deidara walked around until, Jenny felt like going to the ladies restroom.

"Hey Dei-kun, can you hold my bag, while I'm in the restroom and if you see these three girls," she show him the three pictures, "shoot them with the gun."

"Whatever you say, yeah," then Jenny enter the ladies room. Deidara just look at couples to see if there are any whores that looked like the picture that Jenny took. Then he spotted a girl that looked like the girl in the picture. She was hanging on a boy with long brown hair.

"Meki huh? Well, gotta' do what she says, yeah," said Deidara. He lean against a wall, when the couple pass him, he quickly took the gun out under his sleeve and shot the girl behind the head.

"Wow, I didn't know it would be fun, yeah," he grins.

**Where Jenny is**

Jenny enters the ladies room and heard a crying in there, so she looked at the girl who is crying and it was Hinata. She was sitting in the corner crying almost non-stop. Jenny walked where she is and bent down the same height as her.

"Hinata are you okay?" Jenny asks which startle her.

"P-Principle Jenny, I-I'm fine," she replied as she wipes her tears away.

"Hinata call me Jenny and I know what happen between you and Miyu," this made her shock.

"H-How-"

"I'll explain later, but I promise I'll fix the problem you and your friends are having. So just have fun k?" said Jenny with a smiled. Hinata smile back and nodded.

"Thanks Jenny-san-"

"Just call me Jenny"

"Okay Jenny, you're the best principle"

"Thank you and if you don't mind," then she rush to one of the door which made Hinata sweat dropped of her action. After that they walked out of the restroom and wave goodbye and went to there opposite direction.

"So how it go? Did you find any girls?" ask Jenny.

"Yup and her name was Meki, yeah," he replied. Then she raps her arms around Deidara.

"Dei-kun you're the best, now give me back my stuffs."

"Aww… I was starting to have fun, un"

**With Kiku and Shikamaru**

"Come on Shika-kun. Let's go on a dark place to make out," said Kiku with a seductive tone. (I think I'm about to barf.) Then finally Shikamaru got escape from her grasp.

"Look you troublesome woman, I don't like you, you're more annoying than any girls. Even Ino's better than you, so just leave me alone," said Shikamaru.

"But Shika-kun we belong together," she whined.

"Leave me alone, I love Ino instead of you," with that, he walked away. She just stood there with shock and heartbroken.

"Oh just wait Shika-kun, you'll come back to me when I let her secret out," she flip her phone and was about to text message the secret to Shikamaru's phone, but then all of the sudden she forgot.

"Now what was the pig's secret again? Come on Kiku you can remember it," She walked somewhere to sit and trying to remember it. While behind her from distance was a couple that grin.

"Okay Dei-kun, let's go find the last one," said Jenny while hanging on his arm.

"Gladly, yeah," then they walk around the festival.

**With Ino**

She was sitting under the tree crying her heart out.

"Why are you crying?" said a voice in front of her. It was Shikamaru, he wipe the tears away and hair covering her face.

"S-Shikamaru? I thought you were with 'her'," said Ino.

"Look Ino, I never liked her, if you think that way," said Shikamaru. Then music can be heard from the distance. Then he stood up and offers out his hands her.

"May I have this dance," Ino smiled and took his hands. Both of them took there dance position and dance slowly. Ino lean her head on his shoulder.

"Shikamaru, tell me who do you like," ask Ino. She turn red, she didn't mean she blurt it out.

"I don't like anyone," he replied.

"Oh," said Ino with a sad tone.

"But I love someone," Ino got off his shoulder and looked at him.

"W-Who?"

"Here's a hint: she has clear blue eyes and a long blonde hair," then he lean forward to her and stopped in an inch from her face. Ino blush red at the position.

"You guess it right, it's you," He smash his lips on top of hers, she then response to his kiss. He deepens the kiss and licks the bottom of her lips, asking for permission. She let him, tears started to roll down her face with happiness. They stay like this until they broke up the kiss for air.

"I love you too Shika-kun," said Ino.

**Sakura's pov**

I cry when Sasuke's and now is with Ami. If Ami hadn't known our secrets then everything would be perfect, but instead she has to take him away from me. Then I realize something, if I told Sasuke how I feel for him then maybe he'll return the feelings.

"Wait, what am I standing here for? No whore can tell me what to do," I stood up and walked out the maze and search for Sasuke.

"_Don't worry Sasuke; I'll save you from that witch."_

**End of pov**

Sakura ran and looked around different area, until her phone rang. She flipped her phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi Sakura, I just want you to know that Ami was just bluffing about your secret, so go find Sasuke and tell him about how you really feel," said the person.

"Oh, thanks, wait who are you?"

"You can't tell who I am?"

"Jenny is that you?"

"Yup! Anyways go find Sasuke now!"

"Ok, thanks Jenny bye!" She hung up and ran desperately trying to find Sasuke.

**With Jenny and Deidara**

"So how it go, yeah?" ask Deidara.

"I hope they end up together," said Jenny with a sequel. They were sitting on a bench resting from walking around.

"Naruto-kun let's go on the Ferris wheel," said a girl. Both of them looked at the couple. It was Naruto and Miyu, Naruto was trying to get out of her grasp, while Miyu drag him towards the Ferris wheel. Deidara smirked, while Jenny lazily took out her gun and shot Miyu at the back of her head. Naruto finally got out of her grasp.

"Look Miyu, I'm not trying to be mean, but I already have a date and she's better then you," explain Naruto. This made Miyu fume.

"Naruto-kun, your dating me and that witch is tricking you to make you her toy, she's probably be a slut after that," said Miyu.

"Don't you ever call her that you whore, she would never ever do that to me and probably you'll do that," Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-kun I didn't-"

"Shut up! Stay away from me," Then he left her all alone. Then Jenny and Deidara stood up and walked towards Naruto. When they were about to pass Naruto.

"Way to go Naruto," Jenny whispered and the couple walked passes him. Naruto looked behind him and stare at the couple. He smirked and walked to find Hinata. Miyu just stood there fuming.

"That bitch has got into his mind, if that's how she plays then I'll have to spill her secret out," she flipped her phone and was about to text message Naruto, but then she couldn't remember the secret anymore.

**With Jenny and Deidara**

"Mission complete!" said Jenny, then she yawned.

"Looks like someone's tired," Deidara chuckled, "climb on my back, when Sakura's concert starts I'll wake you." Jenny climb on his back and slept all the way to the concert.

Done!

Jenny: Finally the mission is complete.

Temari: When do I be in the story?

Jenny: Don't worry you'll be in it.

Ino: Pillow fight! 'Throws a pillow at Tenten'

Tenten: So that's how it'll be. 'Throws a pillow at Ino'

Ino: 'Dodge the pillow and hit Sakura'

Sakura: Grr… 'Threw a pillow at Tenten'

Tenten: 'Dodges it and it hit Hinata'

Hinata: 'Throws a pillow and hit Temari'

Temari: 'Throws a pillow hit Jenny'

Jenny: … 'Smokes coming out of the ears'

Ino: Everyone take cover!

Jenny: Revenge! 'Throws pillow at everyone'


	18. Together again

Jenny: Hi everyone! Today you guys are going to see Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten get their dates 'cough' lovers 'cough' back.

Naruto: Hooray!

Jenny: Oh, hey Naruto.

Sasuke: I'm here too.

Neji: Same here.

Jenny: Hi Sasuke and Neji.

Sasuke: Hn.

Jenny: 'Twitch' 'twitch' I'll pretend I never heard that.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji: She doesn't own Naruto or the song called Gomenasai by Tatu.

Chapter 18: Together again

**Sakura**

She was running all around and almost bumps into her purple hair friend.

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan," said Hinata.

"Hina-chan have you seen Sasuke?" Sakura ask.

"No, but-"

"No time, thanks anyway," with that, she ran pass her.

"Sakura-chan, I know you can win Sasuke-san's heart," she smiled at Sakura's back. Sakura ran until she saw a hair looked like a chicken's bottom, but pass him by accident.

"_Wait a minute Sasuke's hair looks like that,"_ she turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Sasuke!" Sakura rush towards him, when she was right in front of them, Ami gave her a dirty look.

"Eww… Haruno what are you doing here?" Ami ask which earn her a glare from Sakura.

"For your information, Sasuke's my date, right Sasuke?" She pulled him to her side.

"Didn't I tell you to leave him alone?" Ami pulled him to her side.

"Ami let go, I ask Sakura out to the festival, not you," Sasuke got out of her grasp and went to Sakura's side.

"But Sasuke-kun, would you have gorgeous me instead of an alien forehead?" she smirked.

"Oh, I'll give you an alien forehead alright," Sakura pulled up her sleeves and was about to walk over there to give her a little punch in the face when Sasuke just grab her collar shirt.

"Sakura, no violence," said Sasuke.

"Fine," she sighed.

"What else don you do, roll over?" Ami smirked.

"That is so it!" Sakura grab her collar and was about to punch her again when Sasuke grabbed her elbow.

"Sakura stop," said Sasuke. Sakura harshly let go of her collar.

"Fine, she's not even worthy to hit," Sakura walked away.

"Yeah that's right, you better run," said Ami. Then she started to cuddle on Sasuke's arm.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, now that witch is out of the way, we can have some alone time," Sasuke got out of her grasp.

"I don't think so," then he quickly caught up with Sakura, leaving the lonely Ami. Ami fumed at this.

"This is so unfair, how can he pick that bitch? She's ugly and he likes her than pretty me? Fine, if you want to play that way Haruno, then I'll spill out your secret," Ami went the other direction, to find her friends.

**Tenten**

She walked towards to a cotton candy stand.

"One cotton candy please," she said. The candy maker gave her a cone of giant cotton candy on the top.

"Thanks," she gave him 2 dollars and walked away to the swing again. She sat there eating the cotton candy piece by piece.

"I wonder if Neji is having fun," then a single tear roll down of her face.

"No Tenten, stop thinking about of him, he's just a silly crush," she shakes her head, "Anyways, he's probably with that bitch."

"No I'm not," said a voice behind her which made her startled. She looked at him.

"N-Neji, what are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be Meki?" she ask. He walked towards her with a smirk.

"Oh, I was with her alright, but I left her a gift."

**Meki**

"Mmmm!!!!!!!!" she was tied to a rope and in the dumpster. Then she tried to until the node and successfully did. She took the tape off of her mouth. She got out of the dumpster.

"I can't believe he would do this to me, maybe that witch brainwash him or blackmailing him to do this," then she got out smelling like crap, "I will get my revenge Kunai."

**With Tenten and Neji**

Tenten laughed at the story what Neji did to her. Then Neji grabbed her chin to face him, that's when she stopped laughing, but blushing.

"N-Neji what are you-"

"Tenten, I don't know what's this feelings inside me every time I'm around you, but now I think that the feelings are telling me is that the one I should love more then anything is you," With that Neji smash his lips on hers which shock her. Then she started to response to the kiss and lean in which deepens the kiss. Tenten snake her arms around Neji and moan a little in the kiss. Neji put his arms around her waist and lick the bottom of her lips for entrance. She let him, so they coax their tongues until they broke the kiss for air. Neji lean and rest his forehead on hers.

"Neji-kun…"

"Now I'm Neji-kun?" he smirked which made her smiled.

"I love you too"

**Hinata**

She was around trying to find the ramen stand. All of a sudden she hears a loud mouth.

"Hinata-chan!!!!!!!!" the person who shouts at her name was Naruto and was running fast towards her.

"N-Naruto-kun... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Instead of stopping right in front of her, he tackled her to the ground. Now you can see swirls in her eyes and Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry Hinata-chan," he help her up which made her blush.

"T-That's okay N-Naruto-kun, anyways why were you rushing for?" This time its Naruto's turn to blush.

"Well you see, I was looking for you everywhere and to have some fun," then his stomach growled and made Hinata giggled.

"I-I think all this r-running makes you hungry N-Naruto-kun," Naruto smiles and took her hand which almost makes Hinata faint.

"Yeah, let's go eat some ramen then," he drags her all the way to the ramen stand. They ate silently, now Hinata thinks something's wrong with Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun what's wrong, your not usually quiet," she said. This made Naruto snapped out of his senses and looked at Hinata with a smile.

"Oh, it's nothing," when Naruto looked at his bowl, his smile turns upside down which made Hinata worry.

"N-Naruto-kun please, don't lie and tell me what's wrong," Naruto closed his eyes and opened his eyes towards Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, what do Miyu do to you if I'm not around," this shocks Hinata.

"S-She would insult me a-and sometimes hurt me," Hinata startled when Naruto pound on the table.

"N-Naruto-kun are you okay?" Naruto turn to her with an angry face.

"Hinata-chan promise me this"

"Okay"

"If she hurts you or calling you names fight her back"

"B-But-"

"Hinata-chan please I don't want to see you hurt ever again," he reach out his hand and stroke once on her cheek, "I care about you," Hinata blush red, smiled, and nodded.

"Come on let's go to the concert so you can get ready," Naruto took her hand and both of them went to the concert.

**At the concert**

Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata got ready for the concert and waiting for one of their friend to get there. Tenten plays the drums, Sakura plays the guitar, and Hinata plays the piano also Sakura's the lead singer.

"Man where is that pig?" said Sakura. Then Ino ran towards them while panting.

"Sorry 'pant' if I'm 'pant' late," she said.

"Not at all," Sakura hand her a guitar. They were in places and ready for their concert.

"Come down everyone," said a very soft, familiar voice, but the crowd was still talking, "I said quiet everyone!" the voice shouted which caught everyone's attention, "Good now the concert is starting so I welcome you the 'Blossoms'," The curtain in front of the girls lift up and what they saw was a crowd that were cheering at them.

"Hello everyone, this song is delicated to all our friends," then they start playing.

…

Jenny: Okay this is how it's going to be: If Sakura sings alone it'll be like this, if they sing together it'll be like _this_. Got it? Good, now let's start.

…

What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl  
When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed

_Gomenasai_ for everything  
_Gomenasai,_ I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now  
What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain

When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself  
_Gomenasai_ for everything  
_Gomenasai,_ I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege  
When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked _away_  
_Gomenasai,_ _for everything_  
_Gomenasai, Gomenasai,_  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now  
_Gomenasai,_ I let you down  
_Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai,_  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

When the song die down, the crowd was roaring like maniacs and the four boys they have feelings were smiling and proud of them, while the whores were fuming at the back of the crowd, glaring daggers at them.

Done!

Jenny: The next chapter will reveal the secrets that you readers are dieing to know.

Naruto: Yes!

Sasuke: Dobe, I can't believe you're addictive to this story.

Naruto: No I'm not Teme.

Neji: Then why are you exciting about it?

Naruto: Then why are you defending Teme?

Jenny: 'Gasp' Naruto, you actually made a combat and you call Neji and Sasuke gay.

Neji and Sasuke: We are not. 'Smirks and cracks their knuckles'

Naruto: 'Backs up' You guys know I was just kidding right?

Jenny: 'On the computer, ignoring the three guys, and threw up in the trash can which made the triplets stop fighting' I'm okay.

Sasuke: What's wrong now?

Jenny: Read the fanfic in the computer.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji: Sasuke walked to Naruto's house with Neji… 'Threw up in the trash can' you ppl people are sick (Not all of you). WE ARE NOT GAY!!!

Jenny: Let's just forget that kk?


	19. The secret reveals

Jenny: Hieveryone!Todayisthedaytoknowthegirlssecret!

Tenten: I think she's going to be hyper again. No, make that super hyper.

Neji: Jenny-chan, how many coffees did you drink today?

Jenny: 2!

Tenten: Seriously…

Jenny: Alright!16!

Tenten & Neji: O.o

Jenny: Waitmakethat17! 'Drinking another coffee'

Neji: Tenten, I think we should take the coffees away from her for now on 'Takes the coffee away from Jenny'

Jenny: Hey!Iwasdrinkingthat!

Neji: Tenten, hurry and tie her to a chair!

Tenten: Hai! 'Takes out a rope and quickly tie Jenny to a chair'

Jenny: Iwillgetmyrevenge!

Tenten & Neji: 'Sighs' She doesn't own Naruto or the song 'Ordinary day' by Vanessa Carlton.

Chapter 19: The secret reveals

"If we only remember what we're going to spill, they would be crying their asses right," said Meki.

"Calm down Meki-chan, we'll remember in a few minutes," said Ami. Then Jenny went up to the stage and asks Sakura for the microphone and she gladly gave it to her.

"Okay everyone, this time Yamanaka Ino will be singing while the girls will be playing for her," said Jenny. Ino blushes, she couldn't see anyone except for the people in the first three rows though.

"T-This is for a special person I-I really love," announce Ino which made Shikamaru blush and his buddies smirked at him.

Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday he find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.

He said take my hands,  
Live while you can  
Don't you feel all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

As he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you feel all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.

Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you feel all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand.

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,   
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.

When the song die down everyone roar with cheeriness. Shikamaru smiles proudly at her and just kept on blushing. At the back stage was Jenny sleeping happily on Deidara's shoulder on the couch and listening to the songs that the girls' were playing while Deidara stroke her hair. Then all of a sudden they heard a thud near them, both of them look what was it and it was the strange looking gun, it fell off of Jenny's purse and landed on the floor. Then something happen, on the side of the gun was a screen and it shows all four girls' that Jenny shot were pictures of them.

"Now these memories will return to these owners," said the gun. Jenny and Deidara were shocked in horror.

"No! No! No! No!" Jenny exclaim while pressing the button no.

"Now the owners of the memories have return and this gun will shut down until tomorrow," It show a happy face, "goodbye," then it shuts down. Jenny exploded and threw the machine at the wall which broke into a million pieces.

"Are you calm now?" Deidara ask. Jenny huff until she took a deep breath.

"I-I'm calm now," she said, "But what will happen to the girls?" Jenny looked at the girls' on the stage having a great time. Deidara just hug her.

"This nightmare will be over soon Jenny-chan, un," he said.

…

"I just remember what it is now girls," said Miyu.

"Me too," said Kiku.

"How awkward," said Ami.

"Who cares, let's just go up there now," said Meki. All of them nodded and ran towards the stage while smirking.

"_This is what you get if you steal our men,"_ they all thought. They push through the crowd until they were on the stairs of the stage.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura question.

"No time for questions forehead bitch," said Ami. She bumps Sakura which made Sakura fall on the ground with her friends helping her up while glaring at them.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" said one of the audiences.

"How cruel of you to push Sakura-chan like that," said another.

"Shut up you," Ami said in the microphone.

"Attention ladies and gentleman, we will show you the secret in the past of these girls!" said Ami. Then her friends brought a projector to the stage and a white screen and turn the projector on.

"Now here's Hinata!" said Ami.

"No, Ami!" shouted Sakura, but she just smirks evilly at her.

Then there was Hinata on the screen, she was just a 6 year old walking in the yard in a princess dress until a boy in a grim reaper suit came out of the bushes and roar at her. She screams and then ran away with wet trial behind her. (I don't want to type it in…T.T) Everyone laugh at that while Hinata started to have tears coming out of her eyes. Then she quickly ran to the back stage while Miyu laughs at her face.

At the back, the boys were really piss especially Naruto. Then Naruto ran straight towards the stage with the others behind him.

"Now here's Ino," said Ami.

Then there was another image of a small 13 year old Ino who was walking on the stage for the talent show. She wore a pink ballerina dress and was wearing geeky glasses. Then she started to do some dance that was really terrible. She kept on falling down and random stuffs. Everyone still laughs while Ino did what Hinata did before and ran to the back stage.

When Shikamaru saw that, he was piss alright, he ran at the same speed as Naruto. They were half way there. (I'm just making them, to run that long.)

"Now here's Tenten," said the bi… I mean Ami.

There was an image of a middle school girl who dresses like a cow girl entering double doors. She was wearing a cowgirl hat and a belt that lights and kept on flicking. Then she started to act like a cowgirl. When she smiles there was a green leaf stuck on her teeth. And the crowd did what they did and Tenten ran out like her friends.

Neji was really piss and it looked like he's about to hurt someone in a bloody ways.

"Last, but not least Sakura," said Ami. (I hate her and her bitch squad now! Tell, me if you do too! Kk?)

Then there on the screen was a 12 year old Sakura who's playing with a puppy, but when she picks it up the puppy pee below her stomach. She screams, drops the puppy, and ran straight to the restroom. Everyone did what they did, Sakura ran to the back stage also.

Now Sasuke and his friends finally made it to the stage.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, did you like what you saw?" said Ami smiling. She ran towards him with open arms.

Slap!

Ami fell backwards with a red mark on her right cheek, everyone stood there in silence and watching the scene.

"Ami," her friends ran to help her up.

"Did you just slap me?" question Ami. When all four girls stare at them, they only met glares.

"Give me the tape!" Sasuke yelled while holding out his hand. Kiku did what she told and gave the tape to Sasuke. When she gave it to him, Sasuke snap it into two pieces, now the girls were scared.

"Why the fuck did you guys do that to them?" Sasuke spat at them.

"They were trying to take you guys away from us, that's why!" Ami shouted.

"Look you bitch; we were never yours and never will be!" Neji said.

"But Neji-kun, don't you want me back?" ask Meki.

"Hell no!" He spatted.

"But we're much prettier then those bitches!" said Miyu.

Slap!

This time Miyu fell backwards and onto the ground with a red mark on her cheek. She just covers the mark and look at Naruto in shock. Everyone did too, I mean like Naruto never EVER slap a girl before in his entire life. Naruto was breathing hard enough for everyone to hear.

"N-Naruto-kun?" said Miyu.

"Don't you ever call them a BITCH!" Naruto yells at the last word. Those word sent shivers on all four girls.

"What have they ever done to you?! Huh?!" Then Naruto looks up at them with a very scary glare.

"Have they ever hurt you before?! Have they humiliated you?!" The very frighten girls didn't answer.

"I didn't think so, you are like those other fangirls, who do anything to get your dirty paws on us, and who would hurt others that's our friends and lovers," then Naruto turns his back on them and quietly walked towards the back stage without a word. Sasuke gave them one last glare before walk to the back stage with Naruto.

"You guys are pathetic," said Neji and walked to the back stage.

"Don't even try to show your face again, especially Naruto, trust me," said Shikamaru while following Neji.

…

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Sakura continue walked in the back stage to the exit with tears in their eyes, but stopped walking when they saw Jenny and Deidara.

"Girls, I'm really sorry for what they did, it's because the memory gun broke all of a sudden. All I'm trying to say is… I'm really sorry." said Jenny with a sad expression on her face. Then Sakura did her fake smile.

"I-It's okay, if you tried then its good enough," said Sakura.

"Y-Yeah, we'll be fine," said Hinata.

"Are you sure?" ask Jenny. All of them nodded.

"Okay then," then she smiles at them, "then get out of here!" Then Jenny opens the exit door. All girls were confused at first until they saw her smile. They smile back and walked out.

Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru across the back stage hall until they saw Jenny and Deidara.

"Principle Jenny, have you seen Sakura and the girls went?" said Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan went to the parking lot with the others too," she answers. Sasuke nodded, and then he and his friends ran out of the exit door and run towards the parking lot. Jenny squeals so loud that Deidara have to cover his ears.

"I hope they get together!" said Jenny happily.

"Its 11:57 pm, 3 more minutes, then the dare is off," said Deidara.

"Yay! I can't wait to pay back at Sasori for doing this stupid dare!" Jenny started to have flames in her eyes. (You thought I would really have Dei-kun as a boyfriend? Think again because I like him as my brother!:D)

"So whose turn will it be next?" Jenny ask him.

"Yours," Deidara answers.

"Yes!" Jenny shouted. Deidara patted Jenny's head.

"Now, now keep on getting hyper like that, we'll have to take away your cheese," said Deidara.

"Even the cheese army," Jenny started to have chibi teary eyes.

"Yes"

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Done!

Neji: I have no comments on this chapter.

Tenten: Me either.

'Bang' 'Bang'

Tenten: Neji what was that?

Boom!

Jenny: I'm back… 'Smiles evilly'

Neji: Tenten, we have to go to the Anti-Jenny protector shield!

Neji, Tenten: 'Runs to the door'

Jenny: Oh, no you don't! 'Grab a rope and loop them back to the ground' Muhahaha! Now, what will my revenge will be… I know! Buy me two wipe creams, some ramen, a pack of cheese, and some oreo ice cream.

Tenten: Is that all, thank goodness.

Jenny: Not quite… You guys get to watch tele tubbies!

Tenten, Neji: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jenny: I want to thank the people who review chp. 18 and the preview: **sailor alpha tomboy**_winged wondergirl_sakura the lover**Vu-Girl**_my lil' cherry blossom_Wolf-demon13**Shadow Princess CherryBloss...**_anime-naruto-rox-16_pinkcherryblossom225**Ur-Bloody-Valentine**_Sakura-hime9___sasusaku-emo**Minakui**_& __Romance is Me_

Jenny: Thx for being patient!


	20. Is it really love or not?

Jenny: Yay! It's finally here! And almost school time… T-T

Sakura: Don't worry Jenny-chan, I'm sure you'll do fine in school, once again.

Sasuke: What are you talking about? Last year she barely passes…

Jenny: 'Glares at Sasuke' No thanks for the support!

Sasuke: 'Smirks'

Jenny: Anyways should you guys do the disclaimer?

Sasuke, Sakura: She does not own Naruto.

Chapter 20: Is it really love or not

The girls were at the entrance of the fest and was about to walk out.

"Sakura!" All girls turn around to see the guys. Then guys stand in front of them.

"We need to talk," said Sasuke.

"Talk?! What is it going to be about? Making fun of us?" Sakura glares at Sasuke. Then Sasuke grabs her wrist.

"Just let us talk," said Sasuke. Then they went to there separate ways. (You know the pairings)

**Ino and Shikamaru**

They were at the hill again and none of them were making a sound.

"Just say it already," said Ino. Shikamaru looked at her.

"Say what?" he replied. Then Ino started to wield up tears in her eyes and looked at Shikamaru.

"Don't play dumb with me Shikamaru, you saw the geeky me!" She yelled and a tear rolls down on her cheek, "Break up with me already!" Then she looked at the other way with her head down.

"No…" When she heard that, she turns her head towards him again with confusing eyes.

"What?" She asks dumbfounded. He walks towards her.

"I won't break up with you, not in a million years," then Shikamaru wipes her tears away and then caress her cheek, "Ino I don't think you look geeky, I think you look cute," he smiles. She just stood there.

"I'll never leave you Ino," then he cupped her cheeks and lean towards her, "never," he whispers on her lip and kiss her sweetly. She kisses back.

'Shika-kun, I'll never leave you too'

**Tenten and Neji**

They were at the swing set again…

"Well, you saw the dorky me," She gave him a shaky smile then turn her backs on him, "I understand you want to break up with me and I want you to-"

"Break up with you?" Tenten turns towards Neji with a confusing look and was surprise when he hug her.

"Tenten I would never break up with you, the video I saw was in the past," then he pulls back, but didn't break the hug yet, "everyone makes an embarrassing things in their life sometimes," Tenten is really surprise, but kept on listening. Then he cupped her cheek with one hand.

"Tenten you're the most important person in my life. If you leave, I don't know what to do," said Neji. Tenten looks into his eyes and can tell his telling the truth. Then the rarest thing she saw was a real smile from Neji.

"Neji-kun I don't know what to do without you too," said Tenten. Then they kiss each other with the moonlight shines brightly on them.

**Hinata and Naruto**

They were at a garden and 1 foot apart.

"Naruto-kun I…" But instead of continuing, she turns her head at another direction and closes her eyes.

"Hinata-chan-" But he was interrupted.

"I know what you're going to say, but let me finish!" Hinata shouted and looked at the shocked Naruto.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you, but I know your going to say that we can't continue to be friends right?" Hinata looked into his eyes looking for hope. It took Naruto awhile to speak out.

"That's right, we can't be friends anymore," he said. With that Hinata turns her back and slowly walks away, until she felt a hand grabbed her wrist. She stopped and waited for him to speak.

"Hinata-chan, I don't want us to be friends..." She bit her lips, "I want us to be more then that," Hinata eyes were widened and slowly turn around to face her one true love. Naruto caress her cheek, "Is that ok Hinata-chan?" He smiles at the blank face.

Hinata's lips turns to a smile, "No, it's not okay." Naruto looked at her with a blank face this time. Hinata puts her hand on his and lean her cheek on it and closes her eyes'

"I want it to be more than a 'ok'," Then tears wield up in her eyes, "I want it as 'I love you'" She opens her eyes and smiles beautifully at Naruto while he smiles back and slowly leans towards her, but before he kiss her…

"Hinata-chan, you are my precious person I want to protect forever," he whispers and kisses her softly. Hinata blushes a little and then kiss back.

**Sakura and Sasuke**

They walked into a forest with a waterfall near them.

"Sasuke what are you going to do? Saying we can't be friends?" said Sakura while raise an eyebrow and glaring at him.

"Sakura, what the hell are you saying? This isn't like you," said Sasuke while walking towards her. When she notices she steps back.

"Don't come near me!" She shouted which made him stop walking.

"Sakura what are you doing?" he questions.

"I know who you really are Uchiha Sasuke!" She once again shouted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Uchiha Sasuke the famous play boy," Sasuke's eyes were widened and it seems that time stopped to him.

"How did you-"

"Sasuke don't play stupid, I seen you in clubs with hookers and when you see a really hot girl, you take them to your place in bed." Sakura turns her head towards the moon light.

"And I know what you're going to say. You're going to pretend that you love me and then make me the luckiest girl ever. You push girls away from you when I'm there, but when I'm not you play with them."

"Sakura, I would never do that to you," He walks towards her again and was about to put a hand on her shoulder when she slaps it away.

"Don't touch me, you bastard," when she face him tears starts to roll done her cheeks.

"I can never be loved by you, you see me as a toy and don't fucking lie that you care about me ever!" When she was about to continue she felt a pair of lips touches her cherry ones, but push him back. Then he pulled her to a hug, she tries to struggle, but it made him hug tighter. Then she slowly stops struggling and sobs on his chest.

"Sakura, I will never do that to you, ever," he whispers for her to hear. Then Sakura looked at him.

"I don't want to get hurt," she whispers.

"I will never hurt you Sakura; I won't let anything hurt you. I promise," Then Sakura hugs him tight.

"How can I trust you?" Sakura meets a soft onyx eyes. Then Sasuke slowly leans in and kisses her, and then she slowly kisses back.

'You can trust me Sakura; I will always love you no matter what'

**END**

Special Thanks

**shadow angel 101**_sailormarsfire93_Kitten-nin**sailor alpha tomboy**_tenshi, the light of hope_XxDeadlyxAngelxX**larsha,**_MARiAH RAiN x_WickedOreo,**SomberHemlock666**_sn1ck3rD00dl3_unbeatablehinata**my lil' cherry blossom**_LoveStories_WiltedRose-x**loca4life**_StupidShinyEdwardOwner_Sakura-Ninja**DJ HiHi Kimiko**_Could-Careless_onewingedxangeL**JadeXOnyx-4ever**_Angel Of Cherry Blossoms_lilbitzer101**c.b.o.l.**_Wolf-demon13_KunoichiSakura001**BG97**_blackpotion_AkaneBlossoms**Temarri-No-Sabaku**_Bee-Leaf86_itachi-is-mine**flamie,**_vamplover_xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox,**Nightshadow Dweller, **_fruitsbasketangel,_sakura the lover,** Kishiko-chan, **_winged wondergirl,_Shadow PrincessCherryBlossoms,** anime-naruto-rox-16, **_pinkcherryblossom225,_Ur-Bloody-Valentine,** Sakura-hime9, **_sasusaku-emo,_Minakui,** Romance is Me, **_Pikachu8th,_& darkpetaltaki.


	21. Author's Note

**... I feel very angry but I don't blame her, ****SasuHina**** is coping my story and is now claiming it as hers… I'm so sad that she's taking a lot of credits for it… But it's different… It's about SasuHina though not SasuSaku this time. It is really similar if you guys read mine and hers, but if you're reading this ****SasuHina****, plz don't use Saucy cuz I love saying it! XD**


End file.
